Will You Always Be My Baby?
by Space Chick
Summary: Hilde left Duo and the others aren't telling. What is she hiding from him? Some angst and maybe a lemon in a later chapter.
1. Hilde Leaves Duo

**__**

Disclaimer: I wish these characters were mine, but alas they are not. They belong to someone else. So don't sue me. 

Will You Always Be My Baby?

April A.C 199

"What do you mean you can't find her?" Duo yelled as he slammed his hands against the wall. He pinned a glare that would rival Heero's at the other four former Gundam pilots. 

"We already told you, we can't find her," said Heero as he watched his friend pace the length of the Relena's drawing room. He prayed that Duo would never find out what they had done.

"Your onna is gone Maxwell. She doesn't want to be found," said Wufei as he idly toyed with a dagger. 

Duo turned and looked at them. He raked his hand through his chestnut bangs and tossed his usual braid over his shoulder. He and Hilde had, had a fight almost two weeks ago and she had promptly thrown him out of the house. He had walked the streets of city well into the wee hours of the morning. He had gone back to the house in a calmer frame of mind to find her gone. And he had searched of her everywhere. She had disappeared without a trace. And if the others knew, they weren't telling him. "Do any of you know where she went?" He looked at their faces. Wufei, Heero, and Trowa were completely expressionless and shook their heads. But Quatre shifted slightly and looked away. He impaled Quatre with his eyes. "Do **you** know where Hilde is?"

Quatre swallowed. He knew. The others knew as well and Heero was sending him a look telling him not to open his mouth. He hated being put on the spot like this. And he wasn't sure whom he feared more at the moment, Duo or Heero. He ran his finger under the collar of his white shirt. "I…She…Yes…I know. But I can't tell you," he said miserably. 

Duo was surprised. Quatre knew, but wasn't going to tell him. "Do **you** all know?" he said in a low angry voice. 

"Yes, we do. But we aren't going to tell you. All we can tell you is that she is safe where she is," said Heero in a low voice. 

"Well isn't that just great! Not only did my girlfriend leave me without a trace, but also my friends know where she is and they won't tell me. What the **fuck **is going on? Do you guys know why she left me? **I want to know, dammit!" **Duo yelled at the top of his lungs and slammed his hands on the marble mantelpiece. 

"I can't believe we promised the onna, not tot say anything. Crazy baka onna. What is the world coming to when women don't know their place?" muttered Wufei as he flopped onto the couch. 

"We promised her because we're her friends Wufei," said Trowa quietly. 

"We can't tell you Duo. You should remember why you two had a fight in the first place and maybe then you will figure out why she left," Heero snapped. 

Duo raked his hands through his hair again, thinking of the fight he and Hilde had. 

__

"I'm sick and tired of waiting Duo. Why can't you accept responsibility?" Hilde yelled.

"I'm nineteen years old Hilde, I'm not ready for that yet!" he yelled back.

"At the rate that you're going you will never be ready! _We have been together for almost three years. I want something a little more!"_

"I told you Hilde, I am **not** ready to get married yet!"

"Duo I love you, but I cannot wait around for the rest of my life for you to get ready to be married! I want a ring on my finger! I want to have a family!"

"Isn't the way we are enough for you? We are happy the way that we are! Why do you want to change all of that?"

"You're deluding yourself! I'm **not** happy with the way we are! I don't want to wake up the next morning and find you gone because you got tired of this arrangement!"

"You honestly think I would do that! I wouldn't betray you ever!"

"Well I can't help but think that! I want something more permanent. I want stability. I want marriage!"

"Stop pushing Hilde!"

"I'm not pushing! I just want you to see that the time is right for us to go onto the next stage of our relationship!"

"I told you Hilde, I'm not ready! I don't want to settle down yet!"

Then she had burst into tears. "Get out!"

"Hilde come on."

"I said get the hell out!"

She had pushed him out the door and locked it. He could hear her crying on the other side. 

Duo hung his head in defeat. "She left me because I wouldn't marry her. And because of that I've lost her." 

"You should have seen this coming Duo," commented Heero. 

"Don't you love her enough to marry her?" asked Quatre softly. 

Duo's head snapped up at the mild rebuke he heard in Quatre's voice. "Yes. I love her. I don't know a time in which I didn't love her. First as a best friend and then as a girlfriend, and then as a lover. But marriage…"

"It's the next level Duo. You just have to allow yourself to see that. Would you marry her?" asked Trowa. 

Duo sighed resignedly. "I suppose I would have, eventually."

"Eventually wasn't good enough Maxwell. A woman will only wait around for so long. She wants more and you weren't willing to give more. So she left you. She can't wait forever," Wufei commented. 

Duo sighed. "I…God I don't know what to do?" 

"Learn from your mistake. That is all you can do because we aren't going to tell you where she is. And don't grill the women about it either. They won't tell you anything," advised Heero.

"I love her. I do love her. I won't give up on her. I will find her if it is that last thing I ever do," Duo said. And with that turned and left the room. A few minutes later they heard the front door close. 

Quatre let out his breath. "I hated lying to him like that."

"Can someone tell me why we just didn't tell the baka where his onna is, so that he doesn't do anything stupid! The injustice of it all! And that baka onna running off in her condition!" Wufei said irately. 

"We promised we wouldn't tell. And we aren't going to. I agree that it was foolish of her to run off in the state she was in. But we can't tell him," said Heero. "It was bad enough that Quatre opened his mouth."

"Well what the hell was I supposed to do!" Quatre snapped defensively. "It was either get killed by him for not telling, or get killed by Heero for telling. And frankly, I would rather not get killed by someone going by the nickname the God of Death. And besides **she is** his girlfriend!"

Trowa raked his hands through his russet hair. "We have divided loyalties. We are damned if we do and damned if we don't."

"But with her condition, it would have been better if we had said something. I just don't like the fact of Hilde going off alone like that," Quatre sighed as he dropped onto the couch. 

"But she is with someone you trust. I mean your cousin Eric, will take care of her?" asked Heero. 

"Yeah, he'll take care of her. He will make sure that she will get everything that she needs," replied Quatre. "But I just don't like doing this. I feel really bad for not telling him."

"Don't worry about that Quatre. We all feel bad for doing this to him, but Duo needs to learn responsibility. And he is going to have to learn it the hard way," Heero pointed out. "So until he learns it, we can't say anything whatsoever. And if they do, they won't like the consequences."

"I still think this is a big mistake," Wufei said. "How is Maxwell going to learn responsibility when he doesn't even know that she is expecting? If you ask me it is irresponsibility on her part as well."

"We can't interfere any more then we already have. It's bad enough that we all helped her in the first place and the fact that none of us can tell without being bitched at by Relena, Sally, Catherine, and Middi. I just hope this doesn't last for along time," Heero replied.

"One can only hope," mumbled Wufei.

They all looked at each other and hoped that they were all doing the right thing. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hilde settled comfortably into her bed in her new home. But she was troubled. She loved him. Even after all that had been said. It still felt odd getting into bed alone without having his strong arms wrapped around her. But she did what she had to do. She felt a little guilty for bringing the others in, but she didn't have much of a choice. "Oh Duo. I didn't really want to do this, but you gave me no choice. How can I be with you when you don't want to get married? I love you, but I won't wait around for something that is never going to happen." She sighed again and pulled the crisp white sheets higher around her shoulders. She could see the New York City skyline through the open terrace doors at the penthouse of Eric Winner, Quatre's cousin. She slid her hand down over her still flat stomach and smiled slightly. "Don't worry, you will be well taken care of." She closed her eyes and soon fell asleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Duo walked into the house that he had shared with Hilde. It was hard to come home to an empty house. He missed seeing her standing in the kitchen making dinner for him. He missed having her giving him a good morning kiss. He missed having her warm soft body pressed up against his when they slept. And he especially missed hearing her say 'I love you.' It wasn't that he didn't want to marry her, he just didn't think he was ready for that type of responsibility yet. He loved her with everything that he was. He went into the bedroom and dropped down onto the bed. "Hilde, Hilde, where did you go? I know I was being a jerk about the whole thing, but there has to be more then what we argued about to make you leave me." He sat up and stripped off his jacket and his shirt and tossed them to the floor. He grinned when he thought of the way she would nag him about dropping clothes on the floor and not picking them up. She would always stand on the bed so she could look down on him since she was only a little taller then five and a half feet and he was several inches above six feet. Then she would nag him and he would promptly push her down on the bed because she weighed almost absolutely nothing and cover her body with his. It would make her mad as a hornet when he did that and he would just kiss her to shut her up and usually they would end up making love. He pulled down a pillow and covered his face with it and inhaled. He could still smell the scent of French vanilla. It was a scent that he still associated with her and would always associate it with her. "Hilde, where are you?" he whispered in a broken voice as the evening shadows began to shroud the room.

__


	2. Hilde's Guilt and Relena Almost Gets Cau...

__

Disclaimer: Don't own it! Wish I did!

****

Will You Always Be My Baby? Part 2

August A.C 199

Hilde walked slowly along the street towards her home. She insisted on no special treatment from Eric. He was taking excellent care of her. She patted her rounded stomach. She was six months pregnant and from what the doctor said, she was doing beautifully for her first pregnancy. It was a little hard though, attending NYU and working for Eric at his company, a subsidiary of the Winner Corporation. She walked into the marble foyer of the high rise that she lived in with Eric hauling her books from her classes earlier that day. She rode the elevator up to the penthouse and dropped her keys in the crystal dish on the mahogany table by the door. She propped her feet up on the couch. She knew that Eric wouldn't be home for several hours yet, and just about she was to close her eyes to take a nap, the phone jangled. "All right I'm coming," she yelled as she went to the kitchen and picked up the phone. An image flashed up on the screen. "Relena! I wasn't expecting a call from you today," she said with shock. 

"I just wanted to see how you are. We really miss you over here," said Relena as she looked at the image of Hilde in front of her. 

"I'm doing as well as can be expected I guess. I'm doing well in school and I feel like a blimp with the baby on the way," Hilde laughed. 

"That's good to hear. How many more months until you deliver?" Relena asked as she studied Hilde's face. 

"About three more months at least. I'm due in the second or third week of November. I just can't wait for the baby to be born. It is such a pain some days. Well how are you doing? How many more weeks until the wedding?"

"Four more weeks. Poor Heero is wishing that we could hurry up and get down with it already. I'm driving him nuts," Relena chuckled.

"That's understandable. But it must be so lovely to be getting married to the man of your dreams," Hilde said wistfully.

Relena noticed Hilde's somber expression. "I'm sorry Hilde. I know that you wish…"

"No, don't worry about it. I am so very happy for you," Hilde replied with a wave of her hand. "And how is he?" she asked hesitantly. 

"Duo is fine as can be. One never knows with him. He covers it up just as well as the others do. But I can see it in his eyes. Hilde, he really does miss you," Relena said softly. 

Hilde chewed her lip for a minute. "He still misses me?"

"Hilde, I have never seen a guy more smitten then Duo was with you and vice versa. You guys were so good together. You two are meant to be with each other. A god has to have his goddess."

"Does he still love me?"

"He loves you very much. He hasn't given up looking for you and I don't think that he will. Do you still love him?"

"I have tried to stop, but I can't. I can't stop loving him. But I can't wait around and wait for him to be ready for marriage and for responsibility."

"Hilde he loves you so much. He throws himself into work, exhausting himself so he won't think about you 24/7. Heero practically made him rest at the point of his gun because he just doesn't quit. And I think if he keeps this up, he will have a nervous breakdown. I'm worried about him. We all are worried about him."

"I knew that was what he would do. But I can't go back now. We can't go back to the way that we once were. I will only have him by marriage or not at all. I'm sorry that he has to go through this. I may love him, but it won't change my mind."

Relena sighed. "Well in any case, take care of yourself. I'll back in a few weeks to see how you are. Keep that godson or goddaughter of mine healthy."

Hilde smiled. "I will Relena. Send everyone my love. And Eric's and my gift are in the mail. You'll absolutely love what we got you."

"Thanks Hilde. Take care of yourself," Relena said with a soft smile. 

"You too, Relena. Bye," she said as she hung up the phone. She leaned back against the counter and tapped her nail against her lips. That information did make her feel a little guilty. She knew that Duo would take it hard, but not as hard as Relena made it sound. She smoothed her hand over her rounded belly. "I told myself I wouldn't regret what I did. But I can't go back to that arrangement again. I may love your dad, but that doesn't change anything. I will have to do this on my own." She looked up as the door opened. "Eric, you're home early."

"Work was a bitch today babe," said Eric as he came over to Hilde and gave her a hug and a kiss on the forehead. Eric Anderson Winner was almost a copy of his cousin, Quatre, except for his leaf green eyes. "And how are you doing? You look a little upset."

"Relena just called to see how I was doing," Hilde said as Eric led her into the living room and sat down on the plush black leather couch. 

"Well how is our lovely Vice Foreign Minister doing?" asked Eric. 

"She's doing well. She's getting ready for her wedding in a few weeks," said Hilde as she leaned back against the cushions. 

"What a lucky man Heero Yuy is. She is an incredible woman as well as being exceptionally beautiful. How I wish that was me," said Eric.

Hilde laughed. "That would be doubtful. Heero probably wouldn't let you near her. He is more overprotective of her then anything else."

"I know babe. But I can dream can't I," Eric chuckled. His grin faded a little. "But there is something else bothering you. Care to tell me what it is?"

"It was something that Relena said," Hilde said as she glanced away from him. 

"Come on. You can tell me. What is it?" Eric asked as he turned her head towards him. 

"It was about Duo," Hilde replied softly. "She says he's not dealing too well."

Eric stroked her cheek. "So that is what has you so upset. You feel guilty for leaving him."

"Yes…No…I don't know. I made the decision to leave him. It does make me feel bad, but I can't wait around forever for him to marry me. I want marriage. I know it might seem selfish, but that is what I want," Hilde said as she closed her eyes.

"There is nothing wrong with wanting to be married. But I don't know how you were able to walk away from him without a second thought. You sure know how to pick them. Handsome, fun, wealthy, **and** a former Gundam pilot. If I had been you, I wouldn't been able to do it."

"I know. Many of his friends thought I was foolish for doing it. Especially when they found out I was pregnant as well. Wufei told me to stay put like a good onna and learn my place. I think he wanted to force Duo to marry me. But I had made it clear to all of them that I wouldn't have him forced into it and I wouldn't want him unless he asked. But he didn't. So now I will have this baby without his knowledge and without his help," Hilde said a little defiantly. 

"I must say you are determined to do this. But don't you think he will find out about this sooner or later. I mean you think if he loved you enough he would look for you," Eric stated. 

"He is. Relena said he wasn't giving up. And she also says that he is throwing himself into his work. She's afraid that he'll have a nervous breakdown," said Hilde as she wrung her hands. 

Eric looked into Hilde's cornflower blue eyes. "You still love him."

Hilde glanced away again. "Yes. I still love him. God help me, that I still do."

"Listen to me babe. I won't interfere with the decision you have made. But don't keep it up to spite yourself. If this is what you want, that's all right with me," said Eric as he brushed back some ebony curls that had strayed from her ponytail. 

Hilde leaned her head against Eric's shoulder. "Thank you Eric. You're the best."

"I know. Now, are you hungry?"

"Yes, baby and I are starving," Hilde said with a grin. 

"Ok, why don't you go take a nap and I will order out. How does that sound."

"Pretty good. I feel like I'm in the mood for Chinese tonight. You know what I like," said Hilde as she stood up. 

"Chinese it is. Now be a good girl and take a nap. I'll order your favorites," said Eric as he pressed a kiss on her forehead and pushed her towards the bedrooms. 

"All right, all right, I'm going," she laughed as she walked to her room. Hilde closed the door behind her and lay down on the huge sleigh bed. She pulled up the pale blue cashmere coverlet and closed her eyes. But before she closed them, her eyes fell on the picture that sat on her vanity in a gilt silver frame. It was of her and Duo at Relena's New Year's Eve party last year. She was wearing a magenta colored slip dress with a low back. She had bought the dress with Duo in mind. He had liked it very much. They were kissing in the picture. They had been the only ones still kissing several minutes after midnight and Relena had taken the opportunity to snap the picture. She remembered how eager Duo was to get the dress off of her. They both had a lot of fun stripping off each other's clothes as they walked across their bedroom at Relena's home. She closed her eyes. "Stop thinking about that. It won't help you."

Eric watched her close the door. He sighed. He adored Hilde. She was beautiful and headstrong, and such a good friend. And she needed someone so much. It hadn't taken a lot of prompting from his younger cousin to let her stay. He liked the companionship she provided him and it kept New York debutantes away from him. But he liked her as a friend and understood that she still loved the man she had left. He was surprised to find out she was pregnant. It had been something that Quatre had failed to mention over the phone, but he didn't mind. He liked kids and was helping her out as much as she could. "Don't worry babe, I'll take good care of you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Relena sighed and sat back in her leather desk chair. She was in her study at home. She tapped her manicured nails on the desk's shiny surface. She had helped Hilde by flying her to New York in her private jet that night she had left Duo. It was to make sure that Duo wouldn't be able to trace her. It had worked. But she felt guilty for helping and felt even worse because she knew that Hilde was pregnant with Duo's kid. She was knocked out of her thoughts when the object of her thoughts poked his head in.

"Hey good looking," said Duo as he walked into Relena's study.

"Duo! I wasn't expecting you," Relena said with surprised smile. "How come you're here." 

"The object of your affection kicked me out of my office on the threat of death and to keep you company, princess," Duo said as he leaned against her desk.

"Heero should stop using his death threats. I told him not to do that anymore," Relena said as she flushed at Duo's comment. 

"Habits are hard to break. Besides his death glares no longer faze me. But I came anyway. He also threatened to bring Wufei with the katana. I tend to like my braid the way it is," said Duo as he smoothed his hand over his meter long braid that he had tossed over his shoulder. 

Relena laughed softly. "Yes, it would be a crime to cut off such extraordinary hair," she said as she leaned forward and tugged playfully on the end of the braid. "You know how much me and every other woman that you know envy that hair."

"Aww, come on good looking. You are still one of the most beautiful women that I have ever seen," Duo teased good-naturedly. "So why did you look so pensive when I walked in?"  


"Oh, it was nothing. I was just finished a phone call. I was thinking," said Relena a little uncomfortably. 

"Who were you talking to? If I may ask," Duo asked he smiled at her. 

"Uh, it was just a friend," said Relena. She was a politician. She was good at keeping a passive face, but she felt a tell tale flush creeping up her cheeks. He had never asked her where Hilde was. 

Duo noticed that she was looking uncomfortable. He looked down at her desk and noticed her address book lying open. His eyes fell on the initials H.S. several lines down next to a long distance number. He looked back up at her. She looked miserable now and was slinking down in her chair. "Is this who I think it is?" he asked softly as he looked into Relena's sapphire eyes. 

Relena wanted to smack herself for leaving her address book open. And the way that he was looking at her made her want to slide to the floor. She nodded slowly and slid further down in her chair. 

Duo looked at her with disbelief. Everyone knew except him. Relena looked as guilty as hell. "You were talking to Hilde before I came in, weren't you?" 

Relena couldn't lie. Not to him anyway. "Yes, I was talking to her. I wanted to ask her how she was."

"And?" Duo asked as he raised a brow at her. 

"She's fine," Relena said softly.

"Do you want to tell me where she is?" Duo asked, trying to keep his temper in check.

"Duo, I can't tell you that. I promised her that I wouldn't tell," Relena said as she pushed back her chair and went to stand by the window. She could tell that he was trying to keep himself under control. And she wanted to be far enough away from him before he snapped. She knew he wouldn't do anything, but seeing him lose his temper was just as bad as Heero pointing a gun at her. "I can only tell you that she is all right. That's all I can tell you."

Duo closed his eyes and counted to ten. He opened his eyes and looked over at Relena. She was leaning against the window. She was regarding him with wary eyes. He raked his hands through his hair and sighed. "I'm all right princess. I'm calm. Or as calm as I can be." 

"Oh Duo. I know you want to know where she is. And I don't like to keep this from you, but I did promise her. And I know you're worried about her," said Relena as she came back over and put her hands on his arms. "But I'm also worried about you. You're working yourself like a racehorse. You're going to exhaust yourself."

"Don't worry about me princess. I'm all right, Honestly. You don't have to worry about me," said Duo as he put his arms around her and gave her a hug. "Besides you have better things to worry about besides me."

"Stop that Duo. I care about you very much. If it wasn't for you, Heero and I wouldn't be getting married," said Relena as she looked up at him. 

"Good thing I locked you and him in the wine cellar. But I can't take complete credit. It was Hilde's idea as well as mine," Duo chuckled lightly. 

"Yes and I am completely grateful. But I can still worry about you braid boy," Relena said with a smile. 

"Heero is a lucky man. Good thing I saved your life that time. It's my job to save beautiful damsels in distress. Too bad he saw you first," Duo teased and pressed a kiss on her forehead.

"Duo stop flirting with my fiancée," said Heero as he walked through the door. 

"Sorry, couldn't help myself," Duo replied as he draped his arm around Relena's shoulders. "And besides you have some explaining to do. Like how long have you've been keeping in touch with Hilde?"

Heero froze and glanced at Relena. "What do you mean?"

"Heero, I just talked to Hilde not that long ago. And she's fine," said Relena. "Duo was observant enough to notice me lost in thought when he came in."

"You didn't tell him did you?" asked Heero as he glanced at Duo. 

"No don't worry. She didn't tell me a thing like she is supposed to. I just wish that you guys would tell me. Why can't I know? It is beginning to seem like there is a lot more that you aren't telling me, " Duo asked as he frowned a little. He watched as Heero and Relena began sending each other glances. 

"There is nothing more then what we're telling you. If Relena said she was all right, then that should be good enough for you," Heero stated. 

Duo walked towards Heero and looked at him. His height put him several inches taller then Heero. "And I'm sure that if Relena had done the same thing, you would be doing the same thing I am. You would want to know where she is and I am sure that you would use any method possible to find her. And if one of us knew, you would probably kick our asses until we told you. So don't go telling me that the little information that I do have on her is good enough," he growled. 

Heero and Duo glared at each other. Two pairs of blue eyes continued to eye each other frostily that was until Relena broke the silence. "For goodness sakes, stop it you too. You're both making it feel like winter in here," she said as she walked between the two men. And like Hilde, she was tiny compared to them. She was only about five foot six, but she knew how to wield power. She pushed them apart gently. "I do agree with Duo on that. I know if I went off, you would come looking for me and grill everyone you know about my whereabouts. He has every right to be angry with us for not telling him where Hilde is."

The two men went to opposite sides of the room. Duo was the first to speak. "I just know you guys are hiding something from me. There is more then just where she disappeared. I can feel that there is something more you guys are not telling me," Duo snapped."

Relena looked helplessly over at Heero. She knew it as Heero did, that Hilde was pregnant. And it was getting hard not to tell Duo. She would see the pain in his eyes that he would so cleverly mask with his good humor. But she could see through it just like she could see through Heero's impenetrable mask. "Heero?"

Heero looked at her. Her eyes were pleading. He didn't like hiding it any more then she did. But they both had promised. They all had promised. He looked over at Duo, who was standing with his arms crossed and sending him a look that would kill. "No. We can't tell. It isn't our place to tell," he said as he raked his hand through his unruly hair. He sighed. "We shouldn't have gotten involved. This is becoming a total and complete mess," he muttered. 

Relena frowned and looked at Duo beseechingly. "Please understand Duo. Our hands are tied in this. We can't tell you anything else. It isn't our place to tell you."

Duo felt like yanking his hair out. He wanted to know where Hilde was and no one was telling. He looked over at Relena, who looked upset by the whole ordeal. His features softened a little. "I'm sorry princess, I don't mean to upset you with all of this." His gaze strayed to Heero. He narrowed his eyes a little. "I suggest **you** keep away from me for a few days. I wouldn't want to kill you and I know good looking wouldn't want me to do that." He turned and walked out the door. And as he passed he squeezed his hand on Relena's shoulder. "I'll see you later good looking." 

Relena looked after him as he left the room. As soon as the door was closed, she went over to Heero and smacked him on the backside of the head. "What the **hell** are you trying to do? Don't make him more upset then he already is. You, being an ass won't help the situation," she hissed.

Heero pulled her into his arms and held her tight against him. "I know that I shouldn't, but it pulls him out of the depression he starts to sink into. As long as I can keep him riled up, he won't have a chance to slip further then he already has. I feel just as bad as you do, but we can't tell." He kissed the top of Relena's head. "I know this upsets you too. But it is the only way that I know how to keep him sane."

Relena sighed against Heero's chest. "I just wish that this was over."

"I know. So do I." He looked down at her and smiled slightly. "I love you."

Relena smiled back. "I love you too."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Duo drove his black Suburban back to his home in a fit. He drove fast as usual just like the way he piloted the Deathscythe. He screeched into the driveway and slammed the door as he made his way into the modest two-story house that he and Hilde had lived in. He dropped onto the couch and pushed the heel of his hands into his eyes. He wanted this pain to go away and it wasn't. It was eating him alive. "I hate this. I **hate** feeling so goddamn horrible," he groaned. But her image was engraved into the backs of his eyelids and he could still remember the way her skin felt against his fingertips, lips, and tongue. "I have to get control of myself," he said as he staved off another fantasy. "I can't let this dominate me. I have to be able to get through this. I** have **to or else this will just drive me insane." He opened his eyes again and even then he could still see her image. It was almost constantly there. It made it hard to concentrate on his work and at night it was the worst. When he closed his eyes, she was there. Tormenting him in his dreams and nightmares. He leaned forward and put his head in his hands. "I have to get over this. I have to control this. I just have to."


	3. Hilde Goes Into Labor and Duo Almost Fin...

__

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters. "Nuff said. Don't own the song either.

Author's Note: The only reason I put the song in was because I was listening to it at the time I was writing this fic. I thought it would fit the tone of the story.

****

Will You Always Be My Baby? Part 3

November 20-21, A.C 199

Hilde paced the length of the room. She had felt restless ever since she woke up that morning. She couldn't go back to sleep even if she wanted to. She was so ready to have the baby. She waddled over to the sliding doors in her bedroom and looked out onto the terrace. Leaves swirled on the gray flagstones. She rested her hand on her expanded belly. The baby was late. "How much like the father," she mumbled as she rested her head against the cool glass. Just then she felt a strange sensation and felt something wet sliding down her legs. In an instant she knew what it was. **"Shit! Eric! My water broke!"** she yelled at the top of her lungs.

Eric, who had been dosing lightly on the couch, sprang up at Hilde's cry. He stumbled down the hall and pushed her door open. He could see her leaning against the glass doors with her eyes shut tight. "I'm here baby. Don't worry I'll get you there ok." He looked at her and was suddenly scared about her having the baby. She such a tiny little thing. He tamped down his fears. "Do have everything ready for the hospital?" he asked. 

"Yes, I do. Hurry, I would rather not have the baby standing here," Hilde groaned. 

Eric found her suitcase in her closet and picked her up. She still felt like nothing, even when pregnant. "All right, we're on our way," he said as he rushed out of the penthouse and into the elevator. 

"Eric, please call Relena and the others. I want them to know," Hilde mumbled against his shirt. A contraction slammed into her, causing her to grip the front of his shirt tightly. **"Hurry!"**

Eric finally made it down to the foyer and ran out to the private parking lot. He opened the door of his BMW and put her in gently. "Don't worry babe, I'll get you to the hospital in good time."

"That's good to hear. Just don't drive like a madman. I always had to remind Duo that his SUV was not the Deathscythe," Hilde said slowly. She leaned her head back on the headrest. A few strands of hair had escaped her ponytail and were framing her face. She rested her hand on stomach. "It's all right little one. Wait a little longer, have some patience."

Eric drove through the streets and arrived at the hospital in record time. He ran to the other side of the car and picked her up again and carried her into the lobby. "I need a wheelchair here. I've got a pregnant woman here!" he yelled. 

Hilde rolled her eyes. "If I didn't know you better I would say that you're getting more upset about this then I am."

Eric smiled as a nurse brought over a wheelchair for her. "I just want to make sure that you're treated ok and that you'll be ok. I don't want five former Gundam pilots on my ass if something goes wrong. Especially that Duo of yours." 

"My OB is Dr. Andrews," Hilde said to the nurse before Eric began to wheel her towards the elevators. 

"Yes and tell him that Miss Hilde Schiebacker has just gone into labor," Eric said over his shoulder. "My name is Eric Winner, I'll be paying for all the expenses."

"Yes, Mr. Winner. Maternity is on the sixth floor. I'll send notice upstairs right away and they will have a private room ready for Miss Schiebacker," said the nurse.

Hilde looked up at Eric, who shrugged and grinned at her. Luckily she hadn't had another contraction yet, so she was in a good humor when they put her in the private room. She had monitors hooked up to her and then she was left alone. Eric was taking care of some of the paperwork. She leaned back against the pillows and looked out of the window. She put her hand on her stomach and sighed. "No matter what, you'll be loved," she said. She closed her eyes as another contraction passed. She kept them closed. "Oh Duo, how I wish you were here with me. I'm so scared."

Eric filled out the papers as quickly as possible and then went to the phones. He called Relena's like Hilde had told him to.

"Eric! This is a surprise. How are things?" Relena asked as she looked at Eric's image. 

"Good. Relena, Hilde just went into labor. She wanted to make sure that you guys knew," said Eric. 

"Now! Oh my. Is she all right?" asked Relena. She felt her pulse quicken a little. 

"She's fine so far. But I'm worried. She is such a tiny little thing like you. I think she might have some trouble," replied Eric. 

Relena's eyes widened. "Eric don't say things like that! You're scaring me. This is what I'm going to do. I'm sending Heero, Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, and Sally over there. They should be there in four to five hours. Hilde will probably be there for a while. First babies always take awhile. Take care of her. They'll be there as soon as possible. Send her my love and support."

"You know I will. Bye," said Eric as he hung up the videophone. He ran back towards the room that Hilde was in. "I'm back babe. How are things?" he asked her as he sat down in the chair next to the bed.

"Just fine and dandy," Hilde replied sarcastically. "How the **hell **do you think I'm doing?" she hissed. 

Eric rolled his eyes. This was going to be a long labor. "I called Relena like you told me to. She is sending Heero, Quatre, Wufei, Trowa, and Sally over. They'll be here in four to five hours."

"That's good to hear," Hilde replied as she smiled slightly. The smile turned to a grimace as a contraction assailed her. "Goddamn this hurts."

Eric put his hand on her arm until it passed. "Better?"

Hilde nodded her head. She leaned back against the pillows. "I hate men. I hate sex."

Eric sighed. This was going to be a really long labor.

****

Eight hours later…

"Goddamn all men," Hilde hissed as the waves of pain kept on coming. 

"You've said that for the millionth time," said Eric as he wiped her sweaty forehead.

"You'll be hearing a lot of that," said Sally as she held Hilde's hand. She and the others had arrived an hour and a half ago. The others were outside sitting and pacing in the hall.

"Oh who the hell asked you," snapped Hilde as she glared at Eric. 

****

Six hours later…

"This really hurts," Hilde whined as she clutched Eric's hand. 

"You're doing fine Miss Schiebacker," said Dr. Andrews.

****

"Oh shut up you quack!" Hilde yelled. 

Sally couldn't help but laugh.

Outside the delivery room, four pairs of brows raised at her voice. "Sounds like she isn't too happy," commented Trowa.

"To say the least," said Heero. "Women become emotional during the labor process." Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei looked at him. He flushed a little. "I read it just in case."

"Baka onna," muttered Wufei. "She should have Maxwell here to yell at since he was the one who got her in this predicament." 

"Well we couldn't say anything to him about this. I'm just glad that he wasn't around when Eric called. Good thing he was in space for a meeting with some of his sweeper friends" said Heero.

"She's not having an easy time of it," murmured Quatre as he wrung his hands a little. "She is in a good deal of pain." He closed his eyes tight. Some days he really hated having empathic abilities. 

The others noticed that Quatre had become a little pale. Trowa went over to him and knelt down in front of him. "Quatre take a few deep breaths and stop focusing on her. She'll be all right."

Quatre opened his eyes and looked at his best friend. "I'm trying to, but it isn't easy." He sighed. "I'm worried about what my cousin said about it too. Hilde is small and even though she won't admit it, delicate. Her body will only take so much. Even Duo would readily admit that he was afraid of hurting her when he made love to her," he said, flushing a little at his last statement. 

"Don't worry about her. She's a tough little thing, she'll get through this," said Trowa as he stood again and gave Quatre a squeeze on the shoulder before going back to leaning against the wall. 

****

Five and Half Hours Later…

"I want Duo!" Hilde whimpered as she came out of the last contraction. Tears seeped from under her lashes. 

"Shh, it's all right Hilde," Sally soothed. 

"If she doesn't deliver in the next half-hour, I'm going to have to do a caesarian section," said Dr. Andrews. 

Eric's eyes widened. "I think I'll give the others an update." He turned and left the room. That had not what he wanted to hear. He walked out where the others were waiting. 

Heero spotted him first. "What's going on? How is she?"

Eric sighed. "Not good. The doctor says if she doesn't deliver this baby in the next half-hour, he will have to do a caesarian section. I was afraid that this would happen."

Quatre stood and walked over to his cousin. He was still a little pale. "Is that all?"

"She's crying for Duo. She wants him. She has been whimpering that for the last twenty minutes," Eric said softly. 

Back inside the delivery room, Hilde was whimpering again. The contractions were so close together now, but nothing was happening. She gripped the sheets in her hands as another one passed. She closed her eyes briefly. She would give heaven and earth to have Duo with her right now. "Duo," she whispered. 

****

Twenty Minutes Later…

Wufei paced. Heero and Trowa leaned against the wall with their eyes closed. Quatre was dozing lightly in a chair. Just then there was an ear splitting scream. Wufei stopped in his tracks. Heero and Trowa opened their eyes and stood straight. Quatre's eyes popped open and he took in a great gulp of air. A shockwave of pain sliced through him. "Oh God," he gasped. 

"Come on Hilde just a little more," Dr. Andrews coached.

The fire had come back into Hilde, but with it came a tremendous amount of pain. **"Goddamn you! I'm trying to you idiot!"** she shouted at the doctor. She felt like she was being split in two. She gripped onto Eric's hand as hard as she could. **"Duo I hate you!"** she yelled.

Several eyes blinked at the statement outside the delivery room. "Let's hope the onna can do this! I don't think we want to tell Maxwell that something happened to his onna when she was giving birth to his kid," Wufei said. "Even though she seems to hate him at the moment."

"Push Hilde," Eric said. You're almost there."

****

"Shut up! I'm pushing as hard as I can, but it hurts so badly and I am getting so tired. So just shut the hell up!" Hilde screamed at him.

Sally wiped Hilde's sweat drenched bangs away from her forehead. "Come on Hilde."

"I can see the head. Just a little more," said Dr. Andrews.

****

"If I hear just a little more one more time, I'm going to kill you," Hilde screamed again. She gathered up what strength she still had and pushed. She groaned under the pain that she was feeling. She pushed with all her might. And a scream that would rival its predecessors split the air.

Heero, Wufei, Trowa, and Quatre waited. They could hear Hilde's screaming and crying. And the last scream made them afraid. It was now ten p.m. They had been here for almost fifteen hours and she had been in labor for twenty. 

"You have a beautiful baby boy Miss Schiebacker," Dr. Andrews said as he held up the squalling infant. 

"That's good. Just as loud as his dad," Hilde whispered weakly as she smiled a little at the baby the doctor was holding. 

"I told you, you could do it babe," said Eric as he kissed her forehead and pried his crushed hand from her grip. 

"I'm so glad for you Hilde," Sally whispered as she kissed her forehead as well.

"This is one good sized baby! Nine and a half pounds, twenty-one inches long!" Dr. Andrews exclaimed as the baby was weighed, measured, and cleaned off. The nurse wrapped him in a warm baby blue blanket before going back over to the bed. 

Hilde opened her eyes wide enough to focus on the bundle being placed into her arms. She looked at him with amazement. She couldn't believe it, she was a mom. The baby opened his eyes. She smiled. "He has Duo's eyes. They won't change," she whispered. "Hello there little one. I'm your mommy."

Sally and Eric exchanged smiles above her head. "Do you have a name for him Hilde?" Eric asked.

Hilde looked up at him and smiled. She looked back down at her son. "Yes. His name will be Christopher James Schiebacker Maxwell."

"A long name for a little boy," Sally chuckled. 

"Don't worry, he'll live up to it," Hilde murmured. 

"I'll go tell the others. They're probably wondering what happened," said Eric as he left the room again to spread the news. He found the others standing with wide eyes. It looked like they were expecting the worst. He held up his hands. "As of now, there is a new edition to your little family. Hilde just gave birth to a beautiful baby boy with the biggest cobalt blue eyes I have ever seen."

They all gave a sigh of relief. "That's good to hear," said Heero as a slight smile creased his lips. Then his expression turned a little more solemn. "And how is Hilde?"

"She is all right considering. She is extremely exhausted. But she'll be all right. Like I've said, she's a tough little cookie. She still had the strength to bitch me out," Eric grinned when he thought of her telling him to go to hell.

The others smiled. No matter what, Hilde was always a fighter. "So did she give the Maxwell incarnation a name?" asked Wufei.

"Yes. She named him Christopher James Schiebecker Maxwell," Eric said with a smile. 

"That's quite a name. And she gave him Duo's last name too. She still loves him enough to do that," Quatre mused. 

"And do we still not tell him? The onna is being stubborn about this. She should have just told him she was pregnant to begin with," Wufei pointed out. "Instead all of us have to sneak around him with an even bigger secret. I may think that he is a complete baka, but I wouldn't wish this predicament on him."

Heero raked his hands through his hair. "This is going to make it so much harder now. How do you not tell your best friend that his girlfriend had his kid without feeling guilty?"

The four of them looked at the white tiled floor for several minutes. They all knew what he meant. It was going to create strain between them, this secret that they had to keep. Quatre broke the silence. "Well you think we can go see her and the baby?"

Eric shrugged. "More then likely. I'll go check and see." He turned and went back to the room. Hilde was still holding the baby. The doctor had just finished cleaning up. Sally was there at Hilde's elbow. Hilde looked better then she had. Her hair had been fixed and she was in a clean nightgown. "The guys want to know if it is ok to come in?"

Hilde looked up and smiled. "They can come on in."

Eric nodded and went back out into the hall. "You guys can come in."

They followed him into the room. And they all couldn't help but smile at the scene before them. 

Hilde looked up at them and smiled. They each gave her a kiss on the cheek, even Wufei. She looked back down at her son. "These are friends of your mommy's. "

Quatre smiled. "He looks like Duo with those eyes."

Hilde looked up at Quatre. "Yes, he does, doesn't he," she said softly. "He is also stubborn. Took him long enough for him to be born. He didn't want to leave. Just like his dad." She paused and looked back down at her son. He was part Duo and part her. "And how is Duo?"

"Duo is on L2 on business. So he doesn't know, not unless you want us to tell him where you are," Heero said quietly as he reached a finger out and touched Christopher's cheek. 

Hilde didn't say anything. Part of her wanted to tell him and the other part of her was screaming at her not too. She shook her head. "No. Not now. I don't want him to know. I don't want him to marry me out of obligation."

"Hilde how could you think that he would do that? He is so smitten with you," said Quatre. 

"Because I could. He said he wasn't ready for marriage. How could he possibly be ready to be a father? So I don't want him to know. I know you must think I'm being a real bitch about this, but try to understand. Even as much as he says he loves me, he is scared to death of commitment. I love him, but I want to have all of him or nothing at all," Hilde replied defiantly. 

"Onna, you're being as stubborn as a mule. How long do you actually think that this can go on? If this isn't injustice, I don't know what is! What is the world coming to when a woman does not know her place," Wufei said as he threw up his hands in agitation. 

Hilde rolled her eyes. "You would think that. But listen and listen good, I'll keep this up as long as I have too and I will tell him in my own good time! And if you breathe a word of this to him, as soon as I get out of this bed, I will royally kick your skinny ass! So keep your damn mouth shut Wufei!"

The others tried to cover up their laughter. Sally was holding her stomach; she was laughing so hard. Eric and Quatre were supporting each other as they laughed. And Heero and Trowa were snickering at the same time they were trying to keep a straight face. Wufei and Hilde glared at each other. 

"Baka onna. She is just as bad as Maxwell," Wufei muttered as he turned his back on the occupants of the room. 

Trowa wiped the tears that were seeping from the corners of his green eyes. "Well you know she's all right when she tells Wufei off. Now I think it would be a good idea for us to leave. Hilde needs her rest and so does little Christopher."

The others nodded in agreement. Heero, Trowa, Quatre, and Sally gave Hilde another kiss on the cheek and said their good byes. They promised to stop by again before they left tomorrow. Wufei scowled at Hilde, but mumbled a good bye as well. 

Hilde watched them go. She sighed. She felt so drained. She looked up at Eric and smiled weakly. "I guess I should get some rest now. It has been a very long day."

Eric grinned. "It's been a very long twenty hours. You went into labor some time last night."

"I did. Hmm, it doesn't seem that long. Yesterday was only the…Eric, what is today's date?" she asked as she sat up a little. 

"It's the twenty-first of November. Why?" Eric replied, puzzled.

"Today, is Duo's birthday. He turns twenty today," Hilde answered softly.

"Well what do you know. Father and son share the same birthday. That's a coincidence for sure," said Eric as he chuckled lightly.

Hilde closed her eyes and felt her eyes get hot. A few tears seeped from the corners of her eyes. "Can you take Chris for me and put him in the incubator," she said as she handed the sleeping baby over to him. She bit her lip to hold back the tears. "Could you leave me alone for a little while," she said softly. 

"Sure. I'll be just outside if you need anything," Eric said as he left the room. He switched out the light as he went past. He understood that she would need this time alone.

Hilde let the tears run down her face. She felt so confused. She wanted Duo to be here and hold her, and tell her that everything was going to be all right. "Come on Hilde, pull yourself together," she whispered as she wiped the tears from her cheeks. "You've made your decision and now you have to live with it. You have to be strong for your son now." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She saw Duo's smiling face. "Oh Duo, I love you so much, but this was the right thing for me to do. Please understand," she whispered before she finally succumbed to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Duo arrived back in New Port City later that evening. He slung his black leather jacket over his shoulder as he walked from the spaceport back to his SUV sitting in the parking lot. His visit to the scrap yard on L2 had gone well. Ever since the Great Eve War of `95 and the Marimaia Incident of '96, there had been a lot of metal floating around in space. And he and Hilde had capitalized on that. They made a lot of money picking it up and selling it for scrap. There was a demand for metals that had been used in the making of the various MS's and the ones that were still in one piece, they were dismantled and with Quatre's help, he had been able to start a mill for the making of sheet metal. It had become a very profitable business indeed. He frowned a little though. Hilde was no longer there to do the paperwork, which now fell to him. And he hated doing the paperwork. He drove over to the Peacecraft mansion where Relena and Heero lived with her brother and Noin. He switched the dials on the radio as he drove when a song that he used to compare Hilde to came on. It was Seal's "Kiss From a Rose."

__

There used to be a graying tower alone on the sea

You became the light on the dark side of me

Love remains a drug that's still high enough to kill

But did you know when it snows

My eyes become large 

And the light that you shine 

Can be seen

Baby I convey you to a kiss from a rose on the gray

Oh the more I get if you,

Stranger it feels, yeah

And now that your rose is in bloom

A light hits the gloom on the gray

There is so much a man can tell you,

So much he can say

You remain my power, my pleasure, my pain

Baby, to me you're like a grown addition I can't deny

Won't you tell me is it healthy baby

But did you know when it snows

My eyes become large

And the light that you shine can be seen

Baby I convey you to a kiss from a rose on the gray

Oh the more of you,

Stranger it feels, yeah

And now that your rose is in bloom

A light hits the gloom on the gray

I've been kissed by a rose on the gray

I've bee kissed by a rose on the gray

And if I should fall

I've been kissed by a rose on the gray

There is so much a man can tell you

So much he can say

You remain my power, my pleasure, my pain

Baby, you're like a groan addition that I can't deny

Won't you tell me is it healthy baby

But did you know

That when it snows 

My eyes become large

And the light that you shine

Can be seen

Baby I convey you to a kiss from a rose on the gray

Oh the more I get of you

Stranger it feels, yeah

And now that your rose is in bloom

A light hits the gloom on the gray

Duo switched the radio off. Hilde had always been the light side of him. And in the way that Relena put it, Hilde was his Persephone, the Goddess of Life, to his Hades, the God of Death. Polar opposites. They always had been. And that song reminded him just how much he loved her. And she was most definitely an addiction that he could never deny even if his life depended on it. "Hell," he muttered as he pulled up in front of Relena's. He jumped out and knocked on the door. The butler, Pagan, greeted him and told him that Miss Relena was in her study. "Thanks," he said as he made his way to her study. He stopped outside when he heard other voices inside the room.

"You have to be kidding me! Twenty hours! The poor girl must be exhausted," Relena exclaimed as she looked at her husband, Heero over the videophone.

Duo tilted his head to one side. "Who is she talking to?" he asked softly. "And what about twenty hours?" He continued to listen to what was going on inside the room.

"I can't believe that! A caesarian section! That sounds horrible! I know they would suggest it because she's so small. It makes me worry about having kids now. I'm not much bigger then her!" Relena said as she twirled the phone cord around her fingers. 

Duo was truly puzzled now. He was curious to whom she was talking to and whom she was talking about. The only girl that he knew that was as petite as her was Hilde. He knew that he shouldn't be eavesdropping, but he was truly curious about what she was talking about. 

"She was crying for him. That doesn't sound like much of a surprise. I mean if she still loves him and all. And she gave him his last name," Relena said as she looked at Heero's face. "Oh don't you worry Heero, I will go through pregnancy just as easily as she has." She smiled when she listened to Heero voice his concern. She was touched. "Of course I might hate you and scream and yell at you the entire time because it will hurt." She saw Heero pale a little. "I think that's the first time I have ever seen you look that upset before."

Duo grinned. Relena was talking to Heero. But he wanted to know whom they were talking about and why they were talking about pregnancy. 

"Of course I won't tell him. I know, it's killing me too, not to tell him. And if he ever finds out if we kept this from him too, he'll go nuts. I can imagine how angry he would be," said Relena softly. "You look tired love, why don't you get some sleep. And no pulling the "perfect soldier, I don't need that much sleep" crap on me." She smiled when he glared at her. "I love you too. Night Heero." She hung up the phone as the screen dimmed. She tapped her fingers on the shiny surface. "This whole thing just got a lot more complicated."

Duo decided it was time to make himself known. "Hey, good looking. How have you been?" he asked as he walked into the room with a lazy smile on his face. 

"Duo!" Relena exclaimed as she sat up in her chair. She returned his smile and stood to give him a hug. "What are you doing here? I thought you would still be in space on business."

"I was, and it went very well. And besides it's my birthday. I'm twenty years old now," Duo said as he returned her hug. He looked around curiously. "Where is everyone?" 

"My brother and Lu went to Preventers HQ for the day. They haven't come back yet. Cathy and Middi went back to Quatre's house about an hour ago," Relena explained as they left the study and walked towards the large family room.

"And where is Heero and the others?" Duo asked as he plopped down on the rather large couch. He watched as Relena took a seat across from him on the other couch.

Relena bit her lower lip. She had to lie. "Heero and the other's had a mission. Don't worry about it. It's just some surveillance operation, I think." She couldn't tell him that Heero and the others had gone to New York City to oversee the birth of his son. And according to Heero, a little boy with wide cobalt eyes, just like Duo's. 

Duo tilted his head to one side as he listened to her answer. She had taken a little to long to answer that question. He didn't want her to know that he had been eavesdropping, but she was hiding something. He could feel it. "Relena, I know you were talking to Heero when I arrived. I heard you. I waited for you to be finished, but what stirred my interest was that you were talking about pregnancy and going into labor. Who were you talking about?" he asked smoothly as he leaned forward a little. 

Relena's eyes widened. She mentally cursed herself as she stared back into Duo's eyes. "I was um…uh…dammit…" she muttered. She cursed herself again in French. She averted her eyes away from his. Keeping the lie was twisting her insides. She wished Heero were here. "We were talking about a friend of mine that's all," she said as she swallowed. 

Duo eyed her speculatively. He could tell she was lying. She may be a politician, but she couldn't lie to her friends. Heero and her were keeping something from him. And he had a funny feeling that they were talking about Hilde. But what struck him as funny was, they were talking about someone just giving birth to a baby. Hilde hadn't been pregnant. She would have told him if she were. Then a thought struck him. There had always been something about Hilde that the others wouldn't tell him. It was more then just where she was living. "Would that friend be Hilde by any chance?" he asked.

Relena paled. She was stuck in a corner now. If she didn't tell him, she would have a very pissed off Duo on her hands and if she did, she would have a pissed off Hilde. She definitely knew which one was worse. She cleared her throat. "Actually yes. We were talking about Hilde," she said calmly. She saw his eyes widen. "But she isn't the one who was pregnant. One of the people that we both know, just gave birth." She prayed that he would believe her.

Duo sat back. Her reply had completely blown his theory out of the water. "And how is Hilde?"

"Hilde is fine Duo. I would tell you if it wasn't," Relena said as she came over and sat down next to him. "She just needs time Duo. She'll come back. She loves you too much not to." She breathed an inner sigh of relief. 

Duo looked up at Relena. He smiled a little. "I hope you're right princess. And I would know that you would tell me the truth if something was really wrong."

Relena smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, Hilde can take care of herself."

"I know she can. But she is headstrong and impulsive, just like you are sometimes. She can't seem to keep herself out of trouble. All I ever wanted to do was protect her. Ever since I met her, I have always had that feeling of wanting to protect her," Duo said as he closed his eyes.   


"I know how that it. Heero, in his own way, has always protected me. And now more then ever since I'm a public figure. I can only imagine how it will be when we finally have kids," Relena said softly. 

"What? Not pregnant yet?" Duo teased as he watched color flood Relena's features. 

"That isn't any of your business," Relena huffed, but her face got even redder. 

"I know princess," Duo chuckled as he chucked her under the chin playfully. "You even blush at the same things that Hilde would blush at. Any reference to sex and the two of you start blushing like mad."

"Ha, ha, very funny," Relena sniffed. But she couldn't stop the smile that curved her lips when she saw him trying to hold back his laughter. "You're bad, you know," she said as she tugged on his braid. 

"That's what they all tell me," Duo said happily. "Well, do you want me to keep you company since you're all alone this evening?" he asked as he listened to the silent house.

Relena shook her head. "No, I'll be all right. Pagan is still awake somewhere in the house and my two nephews are asleep upstairs, thank the good Lord. I love them, but they can be absolute terrors when awake. But you don't have to stay for me."

Duo looked at her and grinned. "All right, if you say so," he said as he stood. "You're the boss," he teased lightly.

Relena laughed softly. "Go on, get going. I'll see you tomorrow at your party," she said as she stood. She linked her arm through his and walked with him to the door. She looked up at him. "Have a good night Duo, drive safely," she said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"All right, I'll be here tomorrow. I can't wait to see what I got," Duo said as he pressed a kiss on her forehead. "Good night princess." He walked out of the house and climbed back in to his SUV. He waved good bye to her as she stood in the doorway. He drove down the long winding driveway and out onto the road. He drove through the silent town and finally reached his house. He walked in through the darkened hall and trudged up the steps. It had been a long trip and the 'jet lag' was starting to get to him. He walked into the bedroom and flipped the lights on. He removed his leather jacket and tossed it on the chair. The rest of his clothes followed until he was down to his black striped boxers. He turned off the light and crawled under the covers, but didn't shut his eyes. He was thinking of her again. He couldn't help it. He wandered what she was doing right now. He wished he could be with her. "Hilde come back to me. If you want me to marry you I will. I would do anything now to keep you happy. I love you Hilde," he whispered as he finally dropped off to sleep.


	4. Christopher's First Birthday and Duo's N...

__

Disclaimer: Damn. I don't own them!

****

Will You Always Be My Baby?, Part 4

Hilde looked over her shoulder at Christopher sitting in the high chair as she baked a cake. He was turning one year today. She didn't forget who else's birthday it was. She smiled when her son gave her silly smile. She put the bowl of chocolate icing in the fridge and went over to him "How is mommy's little devil?" she asked as she knelt down in front of him. 

Christopher gurgled happily at her and raised his hands in the air, wiggling his fingers. He brought them down onto the high chair's table. 

She laughed and gave him a smacking kiss on the cheek. "I see that you're happy. Mommy's little boy is turning one today," she said. She looked at him and thought of Duo. How could she not? He had Duo's eyes, his chestnut hair, and that devilish personality. "I wonder what your aunts and uncles will be bringing you?" she mused as she thought of Heero and Relena, Sally and Wufei, Trowa and Middi, and Quatre and Catherine. She knew that they all couldn't come so as not to raise Duo's suspicion. But she was glad that they tried to be there for her as much as possible. 

"Hey, that smells good," said Eric as he came in to the kitchen and pulled out a chair. 

Hilde looked up at him. "It's Chris's cake. It should be ready soon," she said as she went over to the stove a looked though the window. She stood up straight and pushed back a few ebony locks of hair that framed her face. "So, what time do you think that they will arrive?" she asked.

"They should be here around five thirty, six o'clock," Eric replied as he ruffled Chris's hair affectionately. He adored the little boy. He treated Chris like his own. He looked up at Hilde. She was gazing at her son lovingly. But there was sadness there. He knew it was for Duo. She loved him, but was too stubborn to go back to him and she didn't want him to know about Christopher yet. He had talked to his cousin several times, saying that this wasn't getting any better. It was getting worse. And according to Quatre, Duo was just as bad off as Hilde was. 

Hilde looked at her son. _"Duo you would be so proud to have a son like him. He looks like you more and more each day. I can imagine that he will look like you when he grows up. He'll be a real heartbreaker like you." _She looked at Eric. He was looking at her. "What?"

"You have that look again," he said as he stood and walked over to her.

"What look?" Hilde asked, feigning ignorance. 

"That sappy look which tells me that you're thinking about that handsome man you walked out on," Eric replied sternly. 

"I'm not," she said, flushing. 

"That's bull and you know it. You know the longer you put this off the harder it's going to be," he said as he put his hands on her shoulders. "You're just being stubborn now."

"Don't you think I know that!" Hilde hissed at him as she looked up into his face. "But I won't go back on what I've said. He can't know about Chris. And if he still wants to marry me, I don't want it to be because I'm the mother of his son!"

"You really think he would do that? Baby, the man was smitten with you and still is according to Quatre. I don't think he would care about anything else as long as he had you!" Eric stated.

Hilde turned away. Part of her wanted to believe it. Part of her wanted to go back to him so bad, but her pride prevented her from going back. She knew it would be worse the longer she waited. She knew he would loose his temper. She wasn't afraid of it. He would rant and rave for a few hours, and then usually take a long walk to cool off. "I know that. But it still won't change my mind. I just…I don't know anymore. It will be too hard for him. How can I expect him to commit to being a father if he didn't want to marry me," she said softly.

"You know he might have changed. I mean you've been away from him for more then a year and a half," Eric said as he lifted her chin to look at him. "Now come on. This is a happy day. It's your son's birthday."

She sighed. "That's right, its Chris's birthday," she said as a smile gradually returned to her face. "And I still have a lot of things to do before his party." She went over to Chris and picked him up out of his high chair. "And while I'm busy, you can take him for a walk in the park," she said as she handed Chris to Eric. 

Eric took the little boy from her and put him on the floor. Chris stood and looked up at him. "Come on sport, your mom wants to get things ready for the party tonight. We can go to the park and look at the birds," he said as he took his hand and left the kitchen. 

Hilde looked after them with a smile. She went back to the stove when the buzzer sounded. She opened it up and took out the vanilla cake. She set it down on the island and went to get the icing out of the fridge. She set the bowl down and looked at the icing. Chocolate icing had always been Duo's favorite. She remembered letting him lick the bowl afterwards because he wouldn't leave her alone unless she did. A slight smile curved her lips as she thought of that bittersweet memory. "I wish you a happy birthday too Duo," she whispered to the silent kitchen as she began to ice the cooling cake. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Relena finished packing the gifts that she had bought for Christopher. Heero was tending to their four-month-old daughter, Victoria. "Heero, are you all done packing?" she asked as she looked over her shoulder at her husband. 

Heero looked over his shoulder. She was standing there with her hand on her hip, tapping her foot, waiting for an answer. He couldn't help the smile that crossed his face. "Yes, I'm done. I also packed for Victoria, so you're the only one that's left."

Relena snorted. "Well running back and forth packing my clothes, taking care of the baby, and all the paper work that I had to do before I left on this trip kind of held me up," she said with some exasperation. She raked her hands through her hair. "And I also had to think up a lie to tell Duo, where you and I will be."

Heero arched his brow a little and picked up Victoria from the floor where they were laying. He went over to his wife and gave her a soft kiss. "This is getting to you, isn't it?" he asked as he held his daughter on his hip. 

"Gee can you tell?" she said sarcastically. "I'm not the only one lying here. Each and every one of us is lying and you know it. You guys just elected me to tell him these things because I'm a woman and because he won't hesitate in killing the four of you if you were the one's to tell him."

"That's true," he admitted. "But she didn't want us to tell either. I know it's hard looking into his eyes and lying. I don't like it anymore then you do. None of us do."

"Quatre and Catherine are coming this time too. It's his birthday too," Relena said softly as she looked away.

"Hey, I know that. But Sally and Wufei, Trowa and Middi will be here for him," Heero said as he lifted her chin to look at him. "Now, come on. The plane will leave in three hours and we have to get to the airport

Relena smiled a little. "At least we can have something for him when we get back." 

"That's better," he said as he pressed a kiss on her forehead. "Hurry and finish packing. I'll take Victoria downstairs. Our bags are already down there." He gave his wife a kiss on the lips and left the room. 

Relena sighed. "Great. Now I have to think of what I'm going to tell Duo. I hate this," she muttered as she began to pack her bags. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An hour later, everyone was assembled downstairs, saying good bye. Sally hoisted her seven month old daughter, Leigh on her other hip. "Well I hope you guys have a good trip," she said as she spared Duo a glance. He was giving Victoria a hug. She looked back at Relena. "So what did you tell him?" she whispered. 

"I told him that I had to attend an important meeting in the States. What else could I tell him" she whispered back. She had remembered telling him when he had arrived. She could see some skepticism reflected in his eyes. "But I'm not one hundred percent sure he believed me. He knows that we're lying to him about certain things."

Duo looked over at Relena and Sally whispering. Something was up. He knew it. There was more to this trip then Heero and Relena were letting on. Catherine and Quatre were the same way. He had the sneaky suspicion that they were going to see Hilde. But he wasn't going let it go on anymore. He was determined to follow them to New York, where Catherine had said they were going to visit Quatre's cousin. 

Heero watched Duo. He knew that Duo wasn't stupid. He was starting to catch on and he knew the longer this whole thing went on, well let's just say he didn't want to think of the consequences. "Relena, its time for us to go," he called over to his wife. 

"All right," Relena replied as she gave Sally a hug. "Try to keep Duo occupied," she whispered. 

"Count on it. Middi and I will make sure that he's busy," Sally said softly. 

Relena nodded as she went over to where Heero, Catherine, and Quatre were standing. "We'll see you guys in three days," she said as she picked up her black leather purse. 

"You guys have a nice time. I hope your meeting goes well," said Middi as she and the others followed them outside to where the limousine was waiting. She cast a glance over at Duo. "Don't worry about a thing."

Trowa and Wufei watched Duo as he said good bye.

"Have a safe trip good looking," Duo said as he gave Relena a kiss on the cheek. 

"Don't worry we hope we will," Relena said as she gave him a half smile. She climbed into the car and let out her breath as the door finally closed. She leaned her head back against the seat. "That was hard."

"I know. Every time he looks at me, I feel guilty," said Quatre as he put his arm around his wife. 

"Well let's just hope this thing ends soon," Catherine commented. "Its so hard to lie to him when you know where Hilde is **and** when you know he has a son that he doesn't know about." 

"She's just being stubborn now. Her pride is preventing her from going back to him," said Heero as he handed Victoria over to Relena. 

The car rolled down the drive and made the short trip to the small airport. They were taking the Concorde that Quatre just happened to own to New York. It would be a short flight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Duo watched them leave before turning on his heel and walking towards his SUV parked in the driveway. "Well I'll be heading home. I need to get some paper work done," he said as he climbed in. 

"Do you want us to stop by later?" asked Sally as she leaned in the open window. 

"Nah, I'll be all right. Don't worry about it being my birthday. I much rather have a party with all you guys there," he said as he started it up. "I'll see you guys," he said as he slid his sunglasses onto his face and drove down the drive. He watched them in the review mirror. "I'm not taking this anymore. I know you guys are staying here to make sure I don't go anywhere because I know that they're going to see Hilde. Well, I'm going after them." He smiled at his own ingenuity and drove towards the airport. As soon as he heard that they were going to New York, he made arrangements of his own. He pulled into the airport parking lot. He saw Quatre's Concorde taking off. "Don't worry guys, I'll be right behind you this time."

Sally and the others stood there for a little bit. "Do you think we should still check in on him?" she asked as she looked over at Trowa and Wufei. 

"I think we should," said Wufei. "I wouldn't put anything past him. Maxwell would try anything. Like Heero said, he's starting to catch on."

"I agree. We should follow him now and make sure he goes to where he said he was going," said Trowa as he started to walk over to his convertible.

"You guys really think he's going to do something?" asked Middi as she followed her husband of three months to their car. 

"Maxwell was acting strange the entire time he was here. He's up to something," said Wufei as he climbed into Sally's green Chevy Tahoe. 

"You guys are being paranoid," Sally said as she followed behind Wufei. She put Leigh in the safety seat in the back and climbed in. "You better be right about this," she said as she looked over at him.

"Onna, have I ever been wrong?" Wufei said as he looked at his wife.

  
Sally rolled her eyes and didn't reply. 

The two cars went down the drive towards the town. Trowa was the first to reach Duo's house. There was no one there. "Damn, he gave us the slip," he muttered. 

"Trowa he might be out somewhere," Middi said as she looked over at him. 

"Doubtful," Trowa said as he picked up his cell phone and called the airport. His jaw clenched when he heard the information that he asked for. "Looks like Duo made flight plans for the next Concorde that came through there."

Middi's eyes widened. "That's not good."

"No, its not. We have to inform Wufei and Sally because we're going after him," he said as he floored the accelerator and sped down the street. 

Wufei listened to what Trowa told him over the phone. "Damn, the baka actually did it," he said to Sally as he turned around and drove back to their home. "We're going to have to go after him. Told you he would."

Sally sighed. "So you were right. But how are we going to catch up with him when he took the next Concorde," she said. 

"I don't know, but we're going to have to inform Heero about this," he said. Wufei looked at the road ahead of him. "But that baka is finally showing initiative. I think he's had enough. It's about time he went after that crazy onna of his. Enough is enough."

Sally snorted and brushed her blond hair away from her face. "For once I agree with you."

Wufei looked out of the corner of his eye at his wife and smiled. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Duo sat calmly aboard the Concorde. He tapped his fingers to the music he was listening to through the headphones of his CD player. He looked out of the window to the blue Atlantic below. He smiled. He couldn't help it. Hilde was in New York and he was going to get her back, if he had to fight her every step of the way. He loved her and didn't want to live without her any longer. 


	5. The Party and Duo Finds Out

__

Disclaimer: You and I know they belong to someone else. 

****

Will You Always Be My Baby?, Part 5

Hilde straightened the simple black sweater dress she was wearing and smoothed her hair over her hair that she had decided to leave it to curl around her shoulders. She looked at her reflection in the mirror of her vanity. A simple strand of pearls circled her neck and tiny diamond studs adorned her ears. The necklace had been a gift from Duo on her eighteenth birthday and the earrings had been a gift from Eric when she turned twenty-one in April. She was still as slim as ever due to the fact that she took kickboxing every day. She turned away from her reflection and left the room. She walked out into the spacious living room where Eric was sitting with Christopher. 

Eric looked up when she came into the room. "Damn, you look wonderful in that dress," he said as he stood and walked over to her. He pressed a kiss on her cheek. "You certainly do not look like a mother to me."

Hilde laughed. "You would say that," she said, pleased with his comment. "What time is it? They should be arriving soon."

"Let's see. It's almost six. They should be arriving any minute," Eric said as he looked at his watch.

Hilde went over to the couch and sat down next to her son. "And how is the birthday boy?" she asked with a smile. 

Christopher gave her a wide smile. "Mama," he babbled and held his arms up to her. 

Hilde picked him up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I take that as good," she laughed as she walked across the room to the kitchen. She set him down on the kitchen chair and checked on all the food that she had put out on the island. "Well it looks like everything is ready for tonight," she said. 

Heero pushed the button for the elevator to go upstairs to the penthouse where Hilde and Eric lived. He looked over his shoulder at Relena, who was talking to Catherine about babies, while holding onto Victoria. He then glanced at Quatre, who was gazing at his wife indulgently. He switched the bag containing gifts from everyone to his other hand. It had been a good flight except for that one piece of news from Wufei. Duo was following them. He had been constantly been looking around, his soldier's instincts becoming extremely sharp. The elevator door slid open. "Come on you guys, you can talk about babies with Hilde when you get up there," he said. 

Relena wrinkled her nose a little at her husband. "You're just saying that because you think I want another baby right away and because I yelled at you the entire time during labor," she said sweetly. 

Heero snorted. "That too. But keep in mind, Duo is walking around New York looking for Hilde. I knew it would be only a matter of time before this happened," he said as the door slid open to the penthouse floor. 

"We should have told him in the first place," Quatre mumbled. "But good old Heero decided that we shouldn't. Now that I think about it, I much rather would have been killed by someone going by the nickname, the God of Death."

Heero glared at Quatre, who glared back. "Too late for that now," he said shortly as he rang the bell. "Just be glad that so far there has been no sign of Duo. He might have lost track somewhere."

"Are we going to tell Hilde that he's here, looking for her?" asked Catherine. 

"No. It's best not to worry her about it," said Heero as he straightened his tie a little. 

Eric went to get the door when it rang. He opened it to find Relena, Heero, and their daughter, Victoria, and his cousin Quatre and his wife, Catherine. "Hey you guys come on in," he said as he opened the door wider. They walked in, exchanging greetings as they removed their coats. 

"Where's Hilde?" asked Relena as she handed her coat to Heero. 

"She's in the kitchen ladies," Eric said as he motioned his head towards the back. 

Hilde was busy folding napkins in the adjoining dining room as Catherine and Relena came in. She looked up. "You guys are here!" she exclaimed happily as she went over to them. 

"Yes, we made it. You look wonderful Hilde," said Relena as she gave Hilde a hug. She looked over at Christopher who was sitting in the chair, watching avidly. She shifted Victoria to her other hip. "Hello Chris, it's you Aunt Relena," she said. "And I brought you a new playmate."

Chris smiled at her and stretched his hands out to her.

"Hilde, you put us all to shame in that dress," said Catherine as she walked around Hilde. "Even after having a kid, you still look great."  


"Thanks Cathy. It took a lot of work to get to look like this again," she said as she spread out her arms. "But both of you look pretty good too," she said as she gestured to the purple sweater and long black skirt that Cathy was wearing and to the knee length sapphire silk blue dress that Relena was wearing. "Where is Heero and Quatre?" she asked as she went over to Chris and picked him up. 

"Oh, they're talking to Eric more then likely," said Relena as she followed them back into the spacious living room. 

Heero, Quatre, and Eric turned around to the sound of the women's voices as they came into the room. Heero stood and went over to Hilde. "You look great Hilde," he said as he pressed a kiss on her cheek. "And how is my godson?" he asked as he looked at Chris. 

"He's fine. He's happy that people are going to be here. And I think he's taking a quick liking to your daughter," Hilde said as she watched Chris stretch his hands towards Victoria. 

Heero paled a little, but gave a small chuckle. "Yes, she's a beauty just like her mother," he said as he gave Relena an admiring glance. 

"And how was the labor with Relena?" she asked with a smile. 

"Don't remind me," Heero mumbled. "She nearly burned my ear off with the language she was using and she nearly broke my hand."

Hilde laughed. "So it was the same as mine basically."

"You could say that," he said as he went over to Relena and took Victoria from her. 

"And when are you going to start a family Quatre?" Hilde asked when he came over to greet her. 

"Soon I hope. I would love to have kids," Quatre replied as he smiled at Catherine, who was talking to Eric. 

"They're a joy, believe me. There is nothing better then having someone that loves you unconditionally," Hilde said as she hugged Chris gently. 

Quatre smiled at her and Chris. 'That is something that I am definitely looking forward to," he said. 

"Come on, it's time to eat," Eric announced. "Hilde spent hours in the kitchen today. And you know her cooking is worth it," he said. 

They all made their way to the dining room. Hilde and Relena adjusted the two high chairs for Chris and Victoria. 

"When did you find time to change?" Eric asked his cousin as he sat down next to him. 

"We changed on the Concorde. We didn't want to let Duo know what we were up to," Quatre replied in a hushed voice. "But that didn't do much good as you know."

Eric nodded. Heero and Quatre had said that Duo had followed them, but they haven't seen him although Heero was keeping a close eye on everything now. "Well let's just hope he doesn't find this place because all hell might break loose."

"I couldn't agree more," said Quatre as they both returned their attention to the table. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Duo parked his rented car across the street, where he had seen the rented car Heero had used. It had taken a lot of persuading and a little flirting with the girl behind the car rental desk to tell him the I.D number of the car that Heero had taken. He climbed out and looked up at the ornate old building. "So, she's here. Pretty expensive looking," he said as he walked across the street and into the building. The porter tipped his hat at him as he walked through. "That was too easy, " he said as he looked at the brass plated mailboxes. "Let's see." His eyes scanned the names and numbers. His eyes fell on the one of the bottom plates. It read E. Winner and H. Schiebecker. "E. Winner, huh. That better be a girl," he muttered as he went over to the elevator and pushed the button. He toyed with the end of his braid as he waited for the elevator. He had no idea what he was going to do when he saw her. The elevator arrived and he stepped in. He pressed the button for the penthouse floor. As it ascended, he pondered what was going to happen. He knew she would be shocked and then mad. He grinned at that. She always looked gorgeous when she was mad. Her blue eyes would flash and her cheeks would get all flushed. A bell pinged when it reached the floor. He walked out and went to penthouse Two. He smoothed his hand over his hair and straightened his leather jacket. "Well here goes nothing," he said as he pressed the bell. 

Hilde heard the bell ring as she wiped Chris's mouth with her napkin. "You're a little pig, you know that," she said to him as she put the linen napkin next to her plate. "I'll get it," she said when no one else made a move to get the door. 

The others froze and prayed it wouldn't be who they thought it was. "Maybe I should get it," said Eric as he started to get out of his chair. 

"No, I'll get it," said Hilde as she rose from her chair. "I'm closer to the door then you are anyway." She walked through the living room and reached the front door. She looked out the peephole and saw someone with his or her back to the door, apparently waiting. She tugged down the hem of the sweater dress she was wearing and opened the door. 

Duo waited a little. Then he heard the door opening. He turned and saw her. His eyes widened.

Hilde thought she was seeing things. She blinked again. Nope, she wasn't seeing things. She felt like she would go into cardiac arrest, for her heart was pounding so fast. His name was at the tip of her tongue. She didn't raise her eyes higher then his chin. He looked as good as ever with the black leather jacket, a deep red dress shirt, unbuttoned a little that she could see the chain of his cross that he wore, black jeans, and black boots. "D..D..Duo," she stuttered as she took a step back.

Duo stood there for a minute, gazing at her. She looked as beautiful as ever. That short black sweater dress gliding over her soft curves contrasted with her pale ivory skin. He noticed that she was wearing the pearls that he had given her. He also noticed how the color drained from her face and how she stuttered his name. His own heart was pounding rapidly at the sight of her. He didn't know what to say, so he did what came naturally. "Hello, babe, miss me?" he asked giving her a lazy smile.

Hilde glanced up at his face. She could see that damn sexy smile of his. She also saw the dangerous glint in his eyes. "What…How?" she asked.

"Easy, its called I followed. I'm a little tired of trying to pry information out of the others about you. So I did the other thing I could possibly think of. I found you by following them," he said as he leaned over her a little. "So are you going to invite me in or you going to leave me in the hall?"

Hilde's eyes narrowed at him. "The thought of leaving you in the hall is appealing," she said waspishly. 

He almost grinned at her tone. He leaned down until his eyes were level with hers. "I wouldn't advise it though babe," he said in a low voice. 

She stepped back and let him in. Her whole body was shaking at being that close to him in such a long time. "I'm not going to be intimidated by him, I won't," she said under her breath as she shut the door with a slam. 

In the dining room, all ears were listening. They heard the door open and then nothing. They heard Hilde's voice and the muffled sound of someone else's. Then they heard the door slammed rather hard.

Duo looked around him. "Nice place, Hilde," he said as he turned to look at her. "So this is the place that you've been hiding from me for so long. I must say I can see why you stayed," he said, trying to keep some of the anger he was starting to feel out of his voice. 

"I wasn't hiding," Hilde said defensively as she crossed her arms over her chest. 

"You sure as hell could have fooled me. Let me think more then a year and a half, and I have absolutely no idea where you are or what you're doing. And no one would tell me because you made them promise not to," Duo said as his voice began to rise. 

Heero and Quatre raised their eyes to each other when they heard the raised voice. "Shit," Heero muttered as he pushed back his chair. The others followed.

"Like it was any of your business of where I was and what I was doing," Hilde snapped. "I had a good reason."

"**That's bull, Hilde!** You walked out on me, what the **hell** was I supposed to do or think? You walked out because I didn't do what you wanted!" he hissed at her. He was struggling to keep his anger in check.

"You wouldn't understand!" Hilde shot back. Her nails dug into her palms. 

Heero and the others stopped and took in the scene before them, Hilde and Duo squaring off against each other at opposite ends of the room. 

Duo turned his head towards the footsteps. He saw Heero and Relena with Victoria, Quatre and Catherine, and another young man, holding a little boy. "So, you thought you could hide this forever, didn't you Heero?" he growled.

"Duo, it wasn't out place to say," Heero replied shortly. 

Duo held up his hand to Heero. "I'll worry about what I'm going to do to you and Quatre later. I'll deal with Wufei and Trowa in due time, I'll leave the women alone," he said coldly as his eyes connected with Heero's. "And if you interfere anymore, you'll wish you didn't," he threatened. 

Heero glared back, but said nothing. 

Duo returned his attention to Hilde. "And as for you babe, I think you're going to talk very, very fast."

Hilde turned her nose up at him. "Like hell I will! You can't tell me what to do," she said haughtily. 

Duo walked over to her and looked her straight in the eye. "Fine, We'll do it the hard way," he said as he picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder. He felt her fists pound at his back. He gave her a hard smack on her backside. "**Quiet onna!** You're not getting your way this time!" he said as he started walking. "Where's your room?" he asked. 

"Down the hall to the left,** jackass**," she hissed at him. 

"Good. I don't think you want to fight with an audience," he said as he walked down the hall and opened the door. He pushed it shut with his foot. He walked over and dropped her unceremoniously onto the bed. He went back to the door and locked it. "Now, you talk." 

"Go to hell," Hilde said defiantly as she rubbed her backside, where he had smacked her.

"You know, being a **bitch** isn't going to help you," Duo warned as he leaned against the door. 

"And you, being a **asshole**, isn't going to help you either," she shot back.

Duo sighed. This always happened when she was good and angry. He walked over to the bed and sat down on the end of it. He looked over at her. "I want to know everything Hilde. And I mean everything. And if there's another nasty retort on the tip of your tongue, I'll give you a harder whack on that tight little ass of yours," he said. 

  
Hilde glared at him. "I left because you didn't want to marry me. After I tossed you out, I called Relena and Heero. I told them I wanted to leave. So with the help of the others, I packed all my things and walked out. And by the time you got back, I was on my way here. Does that answer your question?"

"Keep going," Duo said as he looked at her. He saw anger flickering in her eyes. 

Hilde cursed him mentally. "I got here and I move in with Quatre's cousin Eric."

"So he was the blonde standing behind Relena. Should have known he was a relation," Duo mused. "And how close are you and Eric?" he asked.

Hilde gave him a nasty smile. "Wouldn't you love to know," she said in a saccharine voice. She saw jealously flare in his eyes. 

Duo growled in his throat and leaned closer to her face. "I wouldn't do that Hilde," he warned again. 

"He's only my roommate and nothing more," she said quickly when she saw his eyes flicker murderously. 

Duo let out a mental sigh of relief. "And who does the little boy belong to?" he asked as he looked into her eyes. 

Hilde paused. "He's my son," she said bluntly. 

"You're son! **You're son!**" he practically shouted. "And who does he belong to?"

Hilde felt her eyes fill up with some tears. "If you really needed me to answer that, you baka," she said softly. "You should know that the only man I was ever with was you."

Duo leaned away from her and looked into her eyes. He could see tears shimmering in them. Then the realization hit him like a ton of bricks. "You're saying he's mine?"

Hilde nodded her head as she looked at him. "He's yours. He has your eyes, your hair color, and your manners," she said as she looked away from him. 

He turned away from her. His son, he couldn't believe it. "You left me for more then just me not marrying you. You left me because you were pregnant with my son," he said slowly.

"That's true. I did. The others begged me to tell you, but I didn't want them to. I didn't want them to force you or to ask me out of obligation," she said as she drew her knees up to her chest. 

He turned to face her again. "You really think I would have married you for the wrong reasons? Hilde I loved you so much and I still do," he said in a soft voice. 

Hilde looked up at him. She didn't see anger in his eyes anymore. She could see all the love that he had in him in his eyes. "I loved you too and I wanted so much more then what we had. I wanted to tell you that I was pregnant, but I said to myself, if you weren't ready for marriage, how would you be ready to raise a child. I didn't want that. So I left."

"Yes, you left. Left me to figure out what I did wrong. Hilde there were so many times, I wished that I had been ready to marry you then. I would have, just to make you happy. I was also angry for you walking out on me and at the others for refusing to tell me," Duo said sadly. 

"I felt some guilt about it. But I did what was right for me. I needed to do it. Try to understand that Duo. I wanted all or nothing. I wasn't going to settle for anything less," she replied simply. "I even said as much to some other guys."

Duo's ears perked up at the mention of other guys. "What other guys?" he asked as stared at her. 

"Just a few guys that I work with," Hilde said lightly. 

"Did you see other guys?" he asked in a low tone.

She noticed that the jealousy was beginning to burn in his eyes again. "Sort of. I dated two men earlier in the year," she admitted. 

"And did they know that you were a mother and you belonged to someone else?" Duo asked, hating the feeling of jealousy welling up inside of him. 

"No, I didn't tell them that I belonged to someone else. But they did know I had a son," Hilde replied honestly.

"And what did you do with them?" he asked as his eyes bore into hers. 

Her lips quirked up into a slight smile. "Why, jealous?" she asked. 

Duo narrowed his eyes at her smiling lips. She was baiting him. It was something that she did very effectively. 

She raised her brow when he didn't reply. But she saw the narrowing of his eyes. "Are you going to answer?" she prompted. "It wasn't like I was married or anything." And with that comment she found herself, flat on her back with him leaning over her. 

"If either of those men, so much as touched you, I will kill them. And if you let them, I'll kill you because you're mine. You understand that babe," he said in a silky voice as he leaned close to her face. He could smell French vanilla wafting off of her skin. 

Hilde looked at him with wide eyes. "No, neither of them tried anything," she said quietly. She could feel his weight pressing down on her and his lips were so close to hers. It had been a long time since she felt like this. "I never encouraged them because I **was** a mother." 

"Good," was all he said. He could feel her heart pounding against his. The moonlight cast a soft glow in the room. He could see her face illuminated by it. Her lips were parted. He wanted to kiss her again and he knew that was what she was expecting. He pulled away and saw the flash of disappointment cross her features. He sat up and went over to the door and unlocked it. "I'm going to get acquainted with my son now," he said as he left the room. 

Hilde sat up and stared after him. Her whole body had been aching with suppressed emotion. She had seen the look in his eyes. He had wanted to kiss her, but didn't. He was going to punish her instead. He knew exactly how to keep her in a state of arousal for hours without doing anything. It made her mad as hell. "Damn, damn, damn," she hissed as she pounded the bed with her fists. 

Duo walked down the hall with a grin on his face and walked into the living room. Every one of them was sitting there. "What, waiting for another war to break out?" he asked as he looked over at them.

"We could hear some shouting," said Relena as she turned on the couch to face him. "So how are things?" she asked a little uncertainly.

"Let's just say, they're better then they were," he replied cryptically. He looked over at Heero and Quatre. "But you two, there might just be another war."

Relena sighed. "Do you really think beating the crap out of the both of them will make you feel any better?"

"Well throwing them off of the terrace out there has certain appeal," Duo smirked. 

Relena threw her hands up in defeat. "I give up. What is it with the five of you threatening each other?"

The three of them looked at each other and answered, "Habit."

Hilde in the meantime composed herself and came back out into the living room. Duo was answering Relena's question. "I thought you came out here to meet your son?" she asked.

Duo turned to look at Hilde. Her cheeks were still flushed. He walked over to her. "Well I thought it would be fitting for you to introduce us," he said softly. 

Hilde had to take a step away from him. Being so close to him after so long was making her body heat up. It was making her long for his touch. 

Duo noticed her step away from him. He grinned and leaned down to her ear so only she would hear. "Thinking naughty little thoughts Hilde," he whispered. 

She froze when she felt his breath brush her ear. She turned and looked at him. He was grinning like a Cheshire cat. She felt the flushing of her cheeks intensify. She went over to Chris and took him from Eric's arms. She sat down on the couch. "Well come over here then," she said with some exasperation. 

Duo smiled and sat down on the couch next to her. And this time he got a good look at his son. It felt a little odd staring into eyes that were just like his. But that smile, that smile his son had was Hilde's. 

Hilde watched as father and son studied each other intently. And she couldn't help but feel some of the heaviness lift from her heart. "His name is Christopher," she said softly. 

He looked up at her. He could see a slight smile creasing her lips. "You chose a good name for him. He has your smile," he said as he gazed into her eyes. 

Hilde was captivated by the look in his eyes. She felt Chris wiggle a little on her lap and stretch his arms out towards Duo. "He likes you," she said. "Would you like to hold him?"

"Sure," said Duo as he took his son into his arms for the first time. He felt love pour through his heart and a wide smile crossed his face. "Hey Chris, I'm your dad." His son laughed. Duo looked up at Hilde. "Thank you," he said as he leaned forwards and pressed a light kiss on her cheek. 

She was momentarily surprised by his actions. But as she watched father and son get acquainted with each other, she understood why he said thank you. She felt Eric's hand on her shoulder and she glanced at him. 

"Feel better now," Eric whispered in her ear.

"Much better," she replied as she watched Chris tug on his father's braid. She smiled when Duo tossed it back over his shoulder. 

Relena felt Heero's hand slip into hers. She looked up at him and smiled. "This makes me feel so much better now," she said softly. 

"I'm glad it does," said Heero as he gave his wife a kiss. He pressed another kiss on Victoria's pale blond hair. 

Quatre sat with his arms about his wife, watching the proceedings. He felt Catherine look at him. He smiled at her and gave her a light kiss as well. 

The rest of the evening seemed to go well. Duo enjoyed getting to know his son and torture Hilde a little. And every time he got to close to her, she moved away, and she would start blushing like crazy. He was aware of her too. Her perfume was driving him crazy and the way that she looked in that clinging black sweater dress served as a rather large distraction. His own body was telling him how long it had been since he had held her in his arms and kissed her senseless. He grinned when she walked past him again for she was trying to stay far out of his reach. _"No such luck sweetheart." _He leaned a little bit out of his chair and pulled her onto his lap. 

"**Duo!**" Hilde exclaimed indignantly and tried to pull away, but his arms were locked securely about her slim waist. She glared at him over her shoulder. "Let go, I have to get Chris ready for bed and then so am I."

"Want help?" he teased, ignoring the look she was giving him. He saw color instantly flood her features.

"Not for what you're thinking," she shot back at him. She could feel her cheeks burning. "Now let go," she said with a little more emphasis. 

Duo released her and she practically jumped up off his lap and took Christopher from Eric's arms. He watched her leave the room, her black heels clicking on the hardwood flooring. He could feel the other's eyes on him.

Everyone noticed the reaction Hilde was having to Duo. And how he was enjoying every second of it. Eric, Relena, and Catherine were grinning at each other. Heero and Quatre rolled their eyes. 

"You know what I think I'm going to see to my son," Duo said as he casually stretched his arms over his head and stood. He started to walk in the direction Hilde went. He looked over his shoulder at the others. "If I don't come back, you'll understand," he said with a wink and left the room. 

The five of them rolled their eyes at his last statement "He can't even keep his hands off of her for three hours," Heero muttered.

"What do you expect when he's that in love with her," Relena replied. She knew what Duo was up to and was glad that he was finally getting what he wanted after so long. 

__

Author's Note: I know this chapter was kind of long, but I wanted to make sure I got in as much as possible. Next chapter will be a lemon, so hold onto your hats!


	6. Doesn't Take Much For Seductions and Pro...

__

Disclaimer: I don't own them. I keep wishing I did.

Author's Note: This will be a lemon, so get ready for it!

****

Will You Always Be My Baby?, Part 6

Hilde sighed as she finally put Chris down in his crib. She brushed a few strands of his chestnut hair away from his forehead. "Good night little one," she whispered as she closed the door silently and left the room. She walked into hers and sat down in front of her vanity. She thought about Duo. "He never did take no for an answer," she said wryly. "And you certainly never denied him either," she said to her reflection as she started to remove her jewelry.

Duo looked into the room he saw Hilde leave. He walked over to the crib and looked down at his slumbering son. He touched his son's soft cheek briefly. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you in the beginning, but I will now. I won't let her get away this time," he whispered. He closed the door silently behind him. He walked over to Hilde's door and opened it soundlessly and slipped inside. Her back was to him and she was starting to slide her dress from her shoulders. "I like that dress," he said as he closed the door behind him. 

She whirled around on the bed and found Duo standing against the door with a grin on his face. "What are you doing in here?" she hissed at him, sliding the dress back on her shoulders.

Duo walked over to her. "Please don't stop on my account," he said as he knelt down in front of her. "Better yet, why don't I help?" he said in a husky voice. 

Hilde felt her body flash cold and then hot. She could see that seductive look in his eyes. "Get out of here," she said as she tried to move away. She didn't get very far, when she stood; she came up against his chest. She felt his arms slip around her waist. "Duo, don't you even think…" her words were cut off when his mouth covered hers. She vowed to keep her resolve as his mouth moved over hers. _"I'm not going to give in. I'm not!" _

Duo lifted his mouth from hers. She wasn't cooperating. He looked down into stormy blue eyes. Instead he kissed her nose, her cheeks, he kissed her ear. "I'm not giving up Hilde," he whispered. 

Hilde forcibly staved off the desire that was beginning to build inside of her. Her skin tingled wherever he touched. She also realized that he was backing her up towards the bed. But she couldn't break free from the firm grip that he had on her and she wasn't completely sure that she wanted to get away. "What do you think this is going to accomplish?" she said breathlessly as his lips found a sensitive spot behind her ear. 

"I don't know. Something," he replied as he kissed the side of her neck. The scent of French vanilla filled his nose. It was intoxicating. He lifted his head and looked at her. Her eyes were getting that dazed look in them. He was getting to her. He kissed the corner of her mouth. 

She didn't want to give in. But it was becoming a losing battle. Her arms were trapped between them. She could feel his heart against her palm and his muscles under her fingers. She closed her eyes when he kissed the corner of her mouth. She felt his fingers running up and down her spine in a sensual caress. She felt his lips trail across her cheek to her other ear. 

He could feel her weakening a little. He trailed kisses across her cheek again. "Want me to kiss you here?" he asked as he breathed against her lips. 

Hilde opened her eyes to look into his. She could feel his breath against her lips. They were tingling with anticipation. She couldn't hold out anymore. He was driving her insane. She nodded her head weakly. 

Duo couldn't help but smile over her capitulation before he covered her lush lips with his. Her lips parted helplessly under his as he slid his tongue inside her mouth. He felt her hands slide up his chest and around his neck. She tasted better then he remembered as he stroked the inside of her mouth. He slowly began to lower her to the bed. 

Hilde didn't even care anymore. She just wanted him. Her fingers tangled themselves his hair as she felt the softness of the bed under her. His lips left hers and she opened her eyes. He was leaning over her, his eyes gleaming with passion. She felt his hands slide down her sides to her legs, sliding under the hem of the dress. She then felt him sliding the dress up until it was at the tops of her thighs. And then she watched with fascination as he stood up straight and started sliding her silky black thigh highs down her legs with his teeth. 

Duo looked up at her once the silky material cleared her toes. Her eyes were closed. He kissed the arch of her foot and started trailing kisses up her legs. 

She couldn't hold back a whimper as she felt his mouth on her legs. She felt his warm hands on the insides of her thighs, stroking and coming so close to what she wanted to be touched. Then she felt his breath through the satin of her panties. She twisted her hands in the comforter under her. She felt hot. It had been so long. 

He could hear her beginning to whimper. He looked at the scrap of material that covered her. He pressed a heartfelt kiss on the black satin. He could feel her heat and her wetness. He leaned up and covered her body with his as he devoured her lips once again. It had been a long time for him to. He wanted to make her scream, but it was going to be at the cost of his own sanity. 

Hilde almost died when she felt his lips press against her briefly. But then he was kissing her again. She wrapped her legs about his hips and arched up. She didn't want to wait. She wanted him now. 

Duo groaned against her mouth at the movement. His fingers sought the hem of her dress and began to pull it up slowly. He tossed it to the floor and looked down at her. Her breasts were pushed up by black satin and her skin glowed in the moonlight. He couldn't even tell that she had been pregnant, except maybe her curves were a little fuller, softer. "You look as beautiful as I remember," he murmured as he gazed at her. He ran his hands over the curves that he had missed for so long. 

She could hear the tenderness in his words as she felt his hands reacquaint themselves with her body. She began to pluck at the buttons of his shirt until it fell open. Her hands slid over the hard planes of his chest. Her hand rested over his heart. She could feel the rapid pounding in her palm. She lifted her body as much as she could and placed a kiss over his heart. 

He let his eyes close when he felt the light touch of her fingers and the kiss she placed over his heart. She still loved him. He knew that she did. He lowered his mouth again and began kissing her neck. She arched it, giving him better access. He sucked her skin against his teeth. He went lower, nibbling and licking the flesh that was pushed up by her bra. His hand slid under her and with a quick flick, it was undone and on the floor. His fingers toyed with her pointed nipples, making her writhe beneath him. He lowered his mouth and took one deep within his mouth.

Hilde arched herself against his mouth and clutched his hair with her hands, keeping him where he was. Each tug of his mouth struck a chord deep inside her. She felt his lips, teeth, and tongue play over her. His mouth left a hot trail across her chest, so he could lavish the same attention on her other nipple. "Duo, please," she whimpered as she squirmed against him. Her blood was pumping hotly through her veins. 

He lifted his head and looked up her. Her heart was thumping wildly under his palm. "Mustn't disappoint a lady," he said as he hooked his fingers under her panties and slid them down her legs. He shrugged out of his shirt and leaned over her. He kissed her flat stomach and let his tongue play with her navel, which made her squirm even more. And at the same time, his fingers slid up the inside of her thigh and found her hot and wet. It almost made him lose the thin thread he had on his sanity. His fingers separated the sensitive flesh, rotating his thumb over her. He heard her sharp intake of breath and her fingers tighten on his shoulders. 

She arched her back again when she felt his fingers slide inside her. His mouth was still on her stomach, but it was gradually moving lower and lower. She nearly shot off the bed when his mouth replaced his fingers. And couldn't help but let out a half moan, half scream when she felt his tongue plunge inside of her. Her fingers twisted even tighter in the sheets under her. 

Duo could feel her heels thumping against his back as he ran his tongue over sensitive core. And he could also hear the incoherent moans and whimpers coming from her lips. His body was on fire as well. The longer he prolonged this, the more painful his erection was getting. 

Hilde felt the heat intensify to an almost painful ache as he continued the sweet torture with his mouth. She couldn't bear anymore and the dam broke. She screamed out his name so loud that she was sure that the entire city of New York could hear her. Wave upon wave of pleasant sensations rocked her body. When she finally came to enough, she looked down at him. His chin was resting on her stomach. He was grinning like a cat that lapped up the last of the cream. She threaded her fingers through his hair and yanked him up so that he was eye level with her. "No more! I want you inside of me right **now!**"

He almost laughed at the way she said it. And then he found himself lying under her, her slim body, pinning him to the bed. He saw the sultry light enter her eyes. She would torture him now. She never let him get by with it before, and he knew she wouldn't now. He felt her lips brush against his ear as she leaned down over him. Her nails were lightly scrapping his chest, eliciting chills up and down his spine. "I guess your statement was a little bit off," he groaned as her lips followed the path of her fingers. 

"Not…Quite," she said between the kisses she was pressing against his chest. She slid one hand down past his belt buckle and against his surging erection. She was rewarded with another groan. "Don't think I'm going to let you get by with that without equal treatment," she said in a smoky voice as she deftly undid his belt and used her teeth to pull down the zipper. 

Duo looked down at her. He didn't think she would have done that. He felt her lips slid down his length. "Hilde," he groaned. 

Hilde smiled and began pulling his jeans down off his slim hips. She had them around his ankles. "Damn, forgot about those," she said under her breath when she hastily untied his boots and dropped them to the floor before whipping his pants off his ankles. She slid her body up his slowly, enjoying the torment she was giving him and herself. She straddled his hips and looked down on him. It had been awhile since she had seen him in this position. 

He was transfixed by the way her body looked. She didn't even look like she was of this world. She looked like an angel, but angels did not run their hands over their curves and they most certainly did not kiss like something out of a porno flick. He reached up and threaded his fingers through her hair as she kissed him.

She could still taste herself on his lips. It only served to turn her on even more and make her hotter and wetter. She ground her hips down against his. 

Duo could clearly feel her hot and slick skin through his boxers. It was getting to be too much. He rolled her to her back and drove his tongue deeper into her mouth. He struggled to get his boxers off with one hand and succeeded. They were tossed to the floor. He didn't want to wait anymore. He had finally gotten to the end of his rope. He plunged partway in. He felt her nails dig into his upper arms.

Hilde bit her lip to hold back another scream. It had pinched a little. She felt like she had lost her virginity all over again. Her legs locked about his hips. She was destined for him. She knew it in her heart. There would be no other man but him. 

He began to thrust slowly into her. She felt so tight. He kissed her lips repeatedly. He lifted his lips from hers and pressed his forehead against her lips. "I love you Hilde," he breathed raggedly. 

She felt tears come to her eyes when he said those words. "Duo, I love you too," she said faintly. 

Duo looked up when he heard her words. He saw the tears in her eyes. He smiled and kissed her lightly. He felt her hands slide down his arms and her fingers twine with his on the bed. "I will always love you."

Hilde saw the love in his eyes. She moved her hips with his, reveling in the feeling of having him inside her once again. But her body could only take so much before she exploded again. This time not being able to hold the scream back. Her legs tightened around him, pushing him deeper inside of her. 

He felt her body thrumming around him and it didn't take long for him to climax. He called her name against her lips as he filled her body with himself. Her fingers were still intertwined with his. When he finally regained some of his wits, he lifted his head to look at her. Her eyes were closed and strands of hair clung to her face and neck. She never looked more breathtakingly beautiful. 

She opened her eyes and looked at him. She smiled at him and leaned up and gave him a chaste kiss. "I missed you," she said in a hushed voice. 

"I missed you too babe," Duo replied as he looked down on her. He could feel her one-foot sliding up and down his calf. He also looked at the position they were on the bed. They were lying horizontally across the bed. "You think you would want to try this the other way on the bed," he mused as he looked at her thoughtfully. 

"How can I forget, once a night was never enough for you," she sighed as she saw the naughty glint in his eyes. "But if you insist," she said in mock resignation. 

Duo couldn't stop the smile that spread over his features. "But first, I have something to ask you," he said as he pulled away from her. He found his jacket on the back of a chair. He pulled out a black velvet box and went over to the bed. She had moved under the covers as soon as he had moved. He crawled in next to her. "Hilde would you give me the honor of becoming my wife?" he asked as he flipped the box open to reveal a large square cut diamond embedded in platinum. 

Hilde's mouth dropped in surprise. "Yes, yes," she said excitedly as he slid the ring on her finger. She began to smother his face with kisses. "I love you so much," she said as she gave him a hard kiss on the lips. 

Duo never felt so happy in his life. He chuckled as she continued to smother him with kisses. He didn't mind one bit. He had gotten what he wanted. "I love you too babe. And now about what I was thinking about before," he said as he pinned her beneath him again. "I think we should get started. We need to catch up on lost time."

"With all means," she said before his next kiss robbed her of thought and breath.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning Hilde awoke with a heavy arm across her waist. She turned her head on the pillow and saw Duo, still fast asleep. His chestnut hair was spread across the pillow like a mantle. She lay there watching him sleep. His lips were slightly parted. She snuggled closer to him. "Hey sleepyhead, time to wake up," she whispered as she gave him a kiss. 

Duo opened one eye to look at her. Her lips were smiling. "Morning love," he replied sleepily as he tightened his arm around her and gave her a brief kiss. The sheets were in a hopeless tangle around them since he had lost count how many times he had made love to her during the night. And having her warm body pressed against him now made his body want her again. 

She saw the look in his eyes and she shook her head. "Duo, we can't. If we keep this up, I won't be able to walk straight for days. And besides, we have a son to look after," she said as she gave him another kiss and slid out of bed. She pulled on her discarded panties and his shirt before she left the room.

Duo sighed and made himself get out of bed as well. He pulled on his boxers and jeans and padded across the hall after her. When he arrived, his son was already awake and in her arms. 

"How is my boy," he said a little tiredly. 

"Chris is very well," said Hilde as she carried him over to the changing table and swiftly and efficiently changed his diaper. "Now, let's go feed you and your daddy," she said to Chris as she left the room. 

Duo followed. He didn't know how she did it. She was as perky as anything. 

They walked into the brightly-lit kitchen and found several pairs of eyes glaring at them. 

Heero scowled at Duo as he poured himself a cup of strong black coffee. "Did you think of the other people that were here while you decided to have a marathon to see how many times you could make her scream?"

Hilde went bright red, as did Duo. 

"I know, you made Quatre fall out of bed twice," mumbled Catherine. 

"I slept with my head under the pillow," said Relena as she wiped Victoria's chin. 

"Honestly Duo, couldn't you have picked a better time," Quatre replied groggily. 

"God it had been too long for you Hilde," Eric smirked as he sipped his coffee. 

Hilde turned an even brighter red.

"Maxwell did always like to overdue things," muttered Wufei. (He and the others arrived sometime after Duo left the room)

"I couldn't even sleep," Trowa said flatly. 

Middi rolled her eyes. "I just used earplugs. I slept like a baby."

"I was awake anyway. Leigh doesn't sleep through the night all the time and Wufei snores," Sally said as she fed her daughter. 

"Well at least you didn't have the bedroom next to them," hissed Heero. 

Duo shrugged his shoulders, his face still a little red. "Well you know. Making up for lost time," he said sheepishly. "Besides she encouraged me!"

"Duo!" Hilde said scandalized. She gave him a kick in the shin. "Don't be crass first thing in the morning. 

Everyone groaned and shook their heads.

"Well I also asked her to marry me and she said yes," he said a little defensively. 

"About time too," Wufei muttered into his coffee. 

"So when's the wedding?" asked Relena, pleased with what she heard. 

"Soon as I can," said Duo as he wrapped his arms around Hilde's waist. "I'm not letting her go ever again."

Hilde looked over her shoulder at him and smiled. "I love you Duo."

"I love you too babe," he said and gave her a sweet soft kiss to seal his promise. 

__

Author's Note: Adding an epilogue for all those who want to know how it turned out! It will be the last chapter!


	7. Epilogue

__

Disclaimer: Don't own them!

****

Will You Always Be My Baby? Epilogue

November 30, A.C 210

"Christopher Maxwell, don't you dare loosen that tie after I just fixed it," Hilde warned her eleven year old son.

"Yes mom," Chris pouted as he sat down in the chair and crossed his arms. 

"That's your influence," Hilde scolded Duo as she continued to straighten the tie on their nine year old son, Jonathon. 

"Who? Me?" asked Duo as he looked over his shoulder at his wife. He gave her a wide smile.

"Daddy, did you make mommy mad?" asked their six-year-old daughter, Miranda as she looked up at him from the chair.

"No, princess. Mom is just being mom," Duo replied as he smoothed his daughter's raven locks.

"I heard that," said Hilde as she checked their eight-year-old son, David's, jacket. When she didn't find anything amiss. "Why is it that I never find anything out of place with you?"

"I don't know, luck?" said David as he shrugged. 

"Goody two shoes," Chris said under his breath. He was his father's mirror image, down to the chestnut braid and the devil may care personality. 

"Now let's see what you all look like," said Hilde as she took a step back and observed their four children. Jonathon and Chris looked like Duo. While David had the same hair color, but the eyes belonged to her. And Miranda was her image, except for those intense cobalt eyes. 

Duo gazed at his wife. She looked at beautiful as the day he married her, ten years ago. She was wearing a black sweater dress almost like the one she had when they first got married. She still looked like a knockout in it. He grinned and looked at his four kids. "Well don't you think we should get this over with. The kids look like they want to bolt."

"So did you when I reminded you this morning," Hilde said as she came over to him and straightened his tie as well. "You're just as bad as the kids are some days. I'm not taking care of four kids, I'm taking care of five."

Duo snorted at her jibe. He heard his children snicker behind him. "You don't seem to mind," he said as he looked down at her. Her hair was curled softly about her shoulders. He could smell French vanilla. 

"I'm used to it, that's why," she murmured as she glanced up at him through her lashes. He was still as handsome as the day she met him and so in love with him since he looked at her over the rims of his sunglasses.

"Mrs. Maxwell, we're ready to take the photographs now," said the photographer as he poked his head out of a room. 

Hilde looked over her shoulder at the man. "Thank you," she replied. She cast a look at her children. "Go on in and get your pictures done. And behave," she warned.

"Yes, mom," they all replied in unison as they went into the room. 

She looked over her shoulder at them. "We can't leave them alone in there for too long," she said as she smoothed some wrinkles out of his black suit jacket. "They'll drive the poor man insane."

"I suppose you're right," Duo replied. "We've raised a bunch of little hellions," he said proudly. 

Hilde rolled her eyes. "That's not something to be proud of baka," she said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Now let's go in."

He watched her walk away from him. He couldn't stop his eyes from wandering over her soft curves in that slim fitting dress. He caught up with her and pulled her against him. "I like that dress," he said against her ear. 

"Duo! Someone might see you," Hilde said a little weakly as she felt his lips glance her ear. 

"Too bad! Watching you in that dress is driving me crazy!" said Duo as he nipped her ear. "So why don't we ditch the kids with Heero and Relena, so I can take you home and find a new way to get that dress off of you," he said huskily. 

Hilde felt her cheeks flare. The idea did have certain appeal. "Well if you can behave yourself for the next forty five minutes, I might consider it. And no hanky panky! I don't want to be blushing the entire time," she said sternly as she looked over her shoulder at him. She could see that naughty smile on his face and that conquering look in his eyes. "Remember, you have to behave if you want to get any." She pulled away from him only to feel his hand slid over her hip and give her backside squeeze. "Duo!" she hissed as she looked at him over her shoulder. He gave her an innocent look. 

"What did dad do this time?" Chris smirked as he looked at the expression of his parents as they walked into the room.

Hilde looked back at Chris. "Nothing. Your father is being crass," she replied. 

"Just in time for your picture to be taken mommy," said Miranda as she skipped over to her mother. 

"Were you good?" she asked her daughter 

A smile worthy of the daughter of the God of Death crossed her angelic face. "Yes." 

Hilde rolled her eyes. Her little girl was as bad as the boys were sometimes. She went over to where the photographer wanted her and Duo to stand. She felt Duo's arms slip about her waist and she settled against him comfortably. 

Duo closed his eyes briefly as he thought of the woman he held in his arms. She was his whole life. She was his everything. He opened his eyes again and they fell on the diamond anniversary band he had presented to her that morning. Ten years was a long time and he loved her more each day. "I love you," he whispered. 

She smiled. "I love you too." 

The photos were quickly done and soon they were soon piling into Hilde's silver SUV. Duo pulled her against him. "Do I get my reward for being good?" he asked in a low voice. 

"How fast can you drive?" Hilde replied playfully as she climbed into the passenger's side. She could see the look of utter delight in his eyes. 

Duo never drove so fast in his life. He kept on glancing at Hilde, who smirked at him the entire time he drove to Relena's and Heero's. He pulled to a sharp stop in the driveway. He looked over his shoulder at his kids who were sitting it the back. "Time to visit Aunt Relena and Uncle Heero for a little bit."

Chris and Jonathon rolled their eyes. "You just want mom all to yourself," Chris said as he climbed out. 

"Look after your siblings and try not to tease Victoria, Chris," said Hilde as she looked at her son. 

"Yes, mom," he said, but a dangerous glint in his eyes appeared at the mention of Victoria. 

"She might beat you up this time," David said with a smile. 

Miranda giggled at her older brother's indigent expression. 

"I've raised a bunch of little gods and goddesses of Death," Hilde moaned as she saw the look that entered her children's eyes. 

"All right, have fun. Heed your godparents," he said as he jerked the SUV into reverse. 

Hilde couldn't help but laugh at his eagerness to get home. They got their house that sat along the cliffs in record time. Her feet never hit the ground for Duo, scooped her up in his arms and rushed into the house. "Can't wait, can you?" she laughed.

"Nope," was all Duo said as he pinned her beneath him on the couch and covered her mouth with his.

An hour later, sated for the moment, Hilde and Duo lay in a tangle on the living room couch. "You couldn't wait long enough to do this in our bed," she said as she propped her head up on his chest. 

"It's much more fun when we do it any where in the house," Duo replied as his hand rubbed up and down her back. "But I didn't hear you complaining," he said as he looked down at her. 

"Duo, every time with you is fun. And because I love you so much!" she said as she leaned up and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. 

"I love you too babe. More then ever. Happy anniversary," he said as he returned her soft kiss. 

"Happy anniversary too," Hilde said as she cuddled against him. 

"Now, how about the kitchen," Duo said as his smile became downright wicked. 

"Where ever you want," Hilde replied as she found herself in his arms again, heading to the kitchen. Her laughter rang throughout the house. There was no place she would rather be. For she would always be his baby, no matter what. 

****

The End

__

Author's Note: Finally done at last! But don't worry Duo and Hilde fans, it won't be the last time I write about them!


End file.
